Time Devoid
by Anime-gumi
Summary: Victoria has been without her master for over three months.  Her pain still resides within her that he left her.  But her mission is still the same to destroy the currupt souls of the damned.  But waiting in the wings,will bring her master back.
1. Love professed return of her Master

There are so many things I wish to say to you. So many dreams that have come true. The things in my past, fail to compare. To the lasting despair of this love. I am not saying that this is wrong. Nor am I saying that this should not go on. To wish is to seek.

What is it that I seek, nothing but what we have. This love I share with only you. But my heart has decided that I must escape from this confinement To distances myself from you is the only way I can be truly me. Destiny calls forth for the never ending love that I have.

It searches my soul and leaves when the morning comes. Darkness is it's friend but to seek is to know. What is it that we know nothing of this universe or of the souls we see through the passing day. We lie and cheat steal and reap others of their work. Their lives, hopes and dreams.

Destroying all that stands in the way. But what of the things that we wish to share. What of the lives we have helped could it be that nothing is of this of reality. Darkness consumes me as I lay awake in this hell. But what is it that I seek? Is it the life I once had? The friends that once called me? Could it be that my master has finally left me? On my own shall I be for ever more? But in truth I wish to be alone, for the things I face will only try to destroy all that we know.

Chapter 1

Vertigo of ruin

"Do you wish to die tonight police girl?" His deep voice echoed out into her ears. Distant as if she was hearing through thick glass. But even though this voice was far away she could hear the seductive allure cast in this being's melodic banter.

The under current of his voice danced of excitement as he stared down his prey. Hiding behind a poor defenseless human. The way of human nature had always intrigued him. They were so rash in their judgement. He knew so much about them, but never could he truly understand what ticked in their minds. Destruction of all around them was not enough for these mortal beings.

Although he was not as they were his kind held a weakness for the mortal race. Their fragile nature, how their body's could be easily broken by his powerful grip. His ultimatum delivered it was up to this blonde woman to decided. It was her choice, that was his one condition, he would not take a life and give them this power if they did not wish for it.

Only moments ago, the sickening sound of flesh exploding coiled around her senses. All she could think as screaming cold metallic poison ripped into his figure. Exploding shattering the silence all around. His mocking laughter reverberated on the inner saintdom of this house of God. His being was consumed in hell's fire. Blackness swirled around him, burning into her mind. Dark crimson engulfed her senses. The aroma of an iron based substance consumed her breath.

"He's not human," her voice echoed swirling around in her mind. Distance as the spell cast upon her, continued even as she fought for control. Fog consumed her entity her soul, as if this was all her existence was to be.

His mockery to the monster standing behind her. Brought out the decision for her. Never did she speak only bowing her head in yes. The pain was unbearable, piercing her chest blood filled her lungs. Feeling a soft draft upon her insides. Cooling from within, numbness over took her body.

Blackness consumed, casting out the light of the moon. Angels came speaking of what was to come. A deep angelic voice called out into her dark abyss.

"This is the part when you close your eye's," the melody of this angelic being beckon her from the darkness. Her eye's focused on a pale face. His crimson eye's shining out into the darkness around, his mouth turned up into a devilish grin. This is not the angel she remembered. But yet she could feel, her body was returning to her no longer floating out of this world into another.

The heat from her neck consumed her body, pain erupted all through her being. This was nothing like before, when darkness over took her. When everything was cold as pain consumed her. She only wished to return to the sweet abyss of coldness. Heat soaring though her veins, taking her into a new level of nirvana. Sweat consumed her, heat consumed her core, flame erupted exploding into her lifeless limbs. But when she thought that this was the end. That death had to be on the brink around this next bend of pain.

She awoke, feeling the weightlessness of the world. Floating into the next stage of her life. But this was not how she imagined it, she could still feel the weight of her body. But she was floating, no she looked into his eye's now, seeing the truth of what she dreamed. Light consumed his crimson eye's as his face lifted into a smile. But oh how those eye's shined, as humor took over his face. She could not see the humor in what she had experienced.

All she could feel was, everything, her body ached but still she was alive. Still she could remember the sound of the bullet as it left the chamber of the barrel. She could still hear the sickening sound, and the pain that erupted as it passed through her chest. But she was here alive, breathing. Yes there was pain, but it was subsiding. Her mind could not comprehend what was happening but all she knew was she was glad to be alive...

The aching heart of the young police girl, still so full of live yet. Yet is the word, no longer does she live among the living. Her heart still beats with pain. But no longer can she walk in the light of day. Her decision caused her to be this way. Like yesterday she can still remember the words her master spoke to her.

But that was the past, it seemed so long ago when actually it was only a year ago. So many things had changed in her life. When she realized what she had became, she fought against it with her entire being. She fought for control upon her inhuman appetite. Nothing of the mortal realm appealed to her anymore. No longer did she desire the taste of coffee, or doughnuts.

No, all that she felt the need to consume lay in bags, marked with the donors name. The type this iron based liquid was, the date it was collected and where it came from. But she could not consume this no she would not allow her body to betray her. But eventually the hunger over took her. She needed to feed no longer could she stand, weakness swallowed her up whole. And her master told her that eventually she would die.

She mentally considered this for a time. But she wanted to live that was her choice. That was what she had decided to do, to take her master's blood, and become the undead. An immortal being with inhuman strength speed and stamina. She hated herself for what she had become, but it was better to drink from transfusion blood then to attack the members of her squid.

Her friends and companions in this fight against the undead. Vampires roamed the streets of London, and for years they had been kept secret from the eye's of the public. A silent battle fought by one hundred and thirty men. Herself, her master Arucard, Walter, and Sir Intagra Wingates Hellsing. The head of the Hellsing family...

But that was so long ago, three months ago the Hellsing organization had been shut down. Her friends had been killed, her master's master had been locked up and her master stayed in with her. She was now alone in this world, her heart still ached for her master. Her love had consumed her being even before she realized what was going on. But that was then and this is now.

Although her life had been destroyed she continues to do what she thinks in right. She no longer works for anyone, no longer does she even live in London. She has moved out of her home, living only to destroy those rough vampires that destroyed her entire being of life. Her fight is no where near over. But this is just the beginning.

"How can I do this?" Her voice held mockery as she looked upon the disappearing figure she has been following. His wavy dark hair flowed freely in the wind. Strains dancing around his face. The sneer of delight etched upon his face.

He to was stalking prey, a woman of medium build, with long red hair. Soft green eye's that shine with delight as she looked upon the window displays surrounding her. Her face held amusement as she passed a clown staring bleakly out into a darkened world. Shadows dancing upon the walls. Swirling with excitement dancing with the passing light of vehicles.

Motorist passing by the dreary street in south Whales. Just happy go lucky people unaware of the infestation running freely about their streets. Consuming mortal blood for life. They went about their days as if nothing, but their own importance matter. Greed and selfishness guiding their way in this world. Ignorant and stupid to what lay in the night. What walked among the living. This infestation could wipe out the entire world if left unchecked.

That was her mission, it was these creatures fault that she was this way. However she was not hunting her own kind, no this were abominations of the true vampire breed. These creatures were no more then scum of the earth. Eating away at the core of this world. Consuming the essences of the mortal realm in which ignorant people lived.

Yes there is animosity toward the human race. She feels the hatred of their existence, but she was once as they. Ignorant to others around her, and this was how she made up for her stupidity. By saving their lives from these creatures, that took upon this life style.

Her target moved on down the street casually following behind his prey. Soon he would attack, she could sense the change in the air. The smell of hunger, and greed consuming her mind. Her senses heightened by her diet, her way of life. Her strength was unmeasured by these abominations standards. She was a true child of the night. Her powers have increased since her fight over three months ago.

Her skills and senses increased when she realized the true nature of her powers. But still she was nothing like her master, no she would never be as strong as he is. But still she could fight with the best of them. Her accuracy with the cannon she carried, a thirty-eight modified choke with sliver tip bullets. Exploding tips of a carbon alloy, would penetrate the skin and explode when it mixed into the blood stream. There would be no use in using more than one bullet. Once it mixed into the system it would attack the heart drying the host. From the inside out, even if the bullet didn't hit the heart directly it would still consume their being within minuets.

His movements changed, no she knew he could not sense her presence. But something had him spooked, fear engulfed her senses. Something was amiss, yes she could sense it another being of darkness. Bloodlust etched into the fabric of the area around her. What was this creature, never before had she sensed something as demonic as this before.

Her insides chilled, but this was not right something was wrong with this. Something was coming out of the shadows. Never before had she sensed a being as powerful as this. But the hunger desire residing inside of this creature was different. Somehow, the bloodlust was different. It seemed not to crave the blood of mortals, but of immortals.

What was happening? Her prey moved doubling back, he was heading straight for her hiding. Maybe she would not have to wait after all. Once his figure stepped into her path there would be no escape for him. But still the ominous presence of this unknown enemy bothered her. Would she have to fight this creature as well? What was going on with this being? Why would he consume the essences of immortals when she could sense he was one as well?

Her man stepped into her sights, her finger tightened upon the trigger. The cool metal feel upon her exposed fingers sent chills of anticipation through her core. The excitement of killing them was her pleasure. Destroying them one by one was her job as well as her way of life. This was what she was made to do, to kill them all.

"No," before she could act. The mysterious being emerged capturing it's victim in a vise like hold. Draining his being slowly consuming the host's essences. Drawing out his soul, his being. She watched as her target combusted into flames. His ashes scattered into the wind. Dancing away like her joy, the joy she felt to kill them all.

The creature turned toward her, it's black eye's shining in the moon lite alleyway. It smiled, turned and disappeared before she even had a chance to say anything...

"Damn it what is going on," she shouted in the saintdom of her apartment. " Who or what the fuck was that thing," she slammed her fist into the wall. Distressed about the outcome of last nights escapade. She has been tracking that son of a bitch for over a week. His patterns were carefully calculated, his pattern was set, he attacked for pleasure. For the thrill of the kill. He never created ghouls as others she has killed. No he just enjoyed the death he brought.

Her pacing was driving her mad, and soon the pull of morning would over take her and she would have to sleep. Laying down upon her soft bed. She looked about, staring at the pictures on her wall. Of the men she called friend, destroyed by ghouls and then turned to attack her. Her name was kitten then now she is just Victoria. Nothing more or less.

"I need answers," she thought as she closed her eye's to rest for the coming nights stalk. Her face was twisted into a scowl anger etched upon her face as she lay motionless. Sleeping away the morning light. The one thing she truly missed about being mortal. The sun rise...

"Ha police girl you have made your self useful in the last three months," his deep voice laughed with mockery. "I see that you have been doing what you were created to do," sighing he looked about his chambers. He was so alone in this world. He no longer had a master, just like his creation.

Sir Intagra Hellsing died only a month ago, she came down with a new virus. She had refused to take his blood. He had offered her when she was placed into that prison. Even though he could read her mind, knew she wanted to know what his blood tasted like. She refused to take part of him. She wanted to be human. For ever a child of light. The pain he felt for his master was unbearable.

But still he must go on, well since he could not find an opponent strong enough to destroy him. He has been wandering the streets of London for the last month. Killing all the cursed souls he could find. He like this freedom, yet he could not face the fact that his master had died.

Even on her death bed she refused to take his blood, only smiling as she looked into the distances. Staring at something he could not see. A long ago friend, he imagined it was her father that called to her. Smiling like he used to when she was a child. She was over come with joy and when her last breath was taken she was smiling.

Mortals were so unpredictable to him. In their minds they wished for one thing but in their hearts something else entirely resided with in them. A wetness streamed down his cheek as he slept something he has not felt in so long. This wetness was cool as it cascaded down his pale cheek.

"Tears," he laughed. "I have not cried in centuries," he mocked his own weakness.

His body lay motionless, but his mind soared with dreams. Or memories of what he has experienced in the last several centuries. He too was lonely he could sense the pain the police girl felt. But he would not join her no, she would remind him too much of the old days. The days when the Hellsing family took care of these abominations that walked the earth.

Yes, he missed the fight he would enjoy in the company of those around him. But still he could not return to that life style yet. He had almost lost Victoria, when she thought only of him. He would not watch another woman die when he could help. He would leave well enough alone.

He would only fight alone. Forever as he should be, so close to being the last remaining true immortal soul of this world. He would not create another as he did her. He would simply fight in the shadows, alone in this battle. As she needed to be. He knew where she was what she dreamed of when she lay motionless in sleep.

He could see his face in her memories, he could feel the love that she had for him. But today something was different, what was it that he was witnessing. Could this be a new type of immortal. This creature, craved only immortal blood, how can that be. His laughter echoed out into the silent room.

"Yes this is interesting maybe I will join my child in Whales, it seems there maybe someone whom will provide me with the death that I seek," he thought as he replayed the image of this creatures, this monsters image.

With his mind made up he will seek out his pupil at dusk. He will learn of this creatures habits and maybe his death will be sooner than he thought. This new entity maybe the one whom will finally put his body to rest...

Moaning she stood and stretched her muscles. Feeling the blood circulate through her stiff limbs. Her dreams during her sleep centered around her master and this new monster she wished to learn of. Yes she could contact Walter of the Hellsing organization, but doing so will only bring up past memories of her master and his beloved Sir Intagra.

She remembered when she had learned of her death and the sadness she had felt. Yes she loved her master, but he loved another and this was the best she could do. She must stay away from him, and not have her heart ripped out from her chest yet again. She could not stand to have him back in her life. She could not let her love for him rule her emotions. She would not allow it to happen again.

These three months apart from him, cleared her mind. It allowed her to realize that she did not need him. No she could do this on her own. If he came back into her life she would not accept him. She could not let him destroy the fabric of her being yet again. He abandoned her she would not allow him back into her life after all this time. She could not have him near her no matter what.

Tears of pain rolled down her face as she sat for her dinner. Wiping away the cool tears, placing her head into her hands. This was all she thought of for all these months. She had cut herself from him, and to allow him back into her life now. She just could not let that happen.

But she could sense his presences no matter how faraway he was from her. She just had to let the past stay where it should be in the past. Her survival depended on her being detached from anyone. That could cause her to care for them. To love them. That was her weakness she has loved once before and the result was what she lives with everyday. He is dead, and she is part of a world of monsters herself included.

But his death was not in vain, when he died so did the monster that created him. He is at peace and yet she can not remain that way. Forever haunted by the lingering guilt if only she had been able to save him. But no matter what happened then the past is what makes way for the future.

And her future rested in how many of those damn monsters she could kill. Looking to the packet laid before her she cursed the fact yet again for what she was. But she has learned that she can control her hunger as long as she feeds. Upon the fluid filled packet laying before her.

Smiling she consumed her dinner. Thinking of the one time she had ordered tomato juice in a bar. It was bloody stupid of her, but it was the only thing she could think of at that time. Laughing her voice was soft and pleasant like the call of a morning dove. Sweet and innocent.

"I had blood on the mind," she laughed. Throwing the empty packet away.

Her next target had made use of him self as of late. He has collect a number of ghouls for his army. Planning on taking more. But his taste run on the side of Americans. He would not destroy his own people. No this man only desired to rid his home of filthy outsiders.

Although she didn't personally have any use for Americans she would not allow him to continue. She would not allow him to destroy another family. She had stumbled upon him only two weeks ago. While reading the local paper. His name she had discover was Oliver Stein, age twenty three.

She had followed him when she was stalking her last prey. She personally had no use for their names. But his was easy to find out. He left a calling card behind when he was to take yet another victim. He would scribe OS into anything near by. He was just begging to get killed.

"God I have turned into my master, enjoying this way to much Victoria," she scolded. Sighing she moved over to her desk.

Papers were scattered all around. Pertaining blue prints of Oliver's hideout. An abandoned warehouse. This warehouse used to be a storage area for unreleased music. At one time it had over twelve thousand different label companies products. However that was over two years ago. Now the building has been unused. But holds some secrets that can not be discovered by the human race.

Sometimes though she wished that the ignorant mortals knew what lived in the night. She wished that they could fight for themselfs. That they could kill these monsters. The problem though is that a person is smart, but people are ignorant. The mass hysteria that would ensue after they discovered the truth. Would cause more human to die then monsters.

No this is the way things should remain. Even though she was not happy about it. Still though it is the way everything should be.

"What is wrong with me?" She thought as she stared at the papers in front of her. Everything bleed and ran together. Something was wrong why was her mind playing tricks. What was going on.

The pictures of the warehouse swirled together bleeding black. Bubbling up into a pit of ink, what was happening?

"No," she yelled as the image took form. "This can't be master why have you come?" Her voice held pain.

"What are you not happy to see me police girl," he smiled at her.

Everything about this was wrong she knew she should not let him back into her life after all this time. But just seeing his face made her heart skip beats. He was as lovely as she remembered. His black hair slicked down at his sides. His eye's piercing red, his mouth twisted into a devilish smile.

"Get away from me Arucard," her voice shook with pain, anger, and joy. But her mind was made up there was no way she was going to let him back into her life after all this time.

"Police girl I am upset that you would turn away your master," his voice sounded anything, but upset.

"Arucard you left me and now you want me to except you back into my life. That I can't do," looking away from his beauty. The darkness crept into her mind. She shut her thoughts down. Something she had learned to do when he was not here with her.

"Why do you shut me out Victoria?" This time his voice held pain. Something she had only heard once from her master, when he was fighting against Incognito. That was the last time she had saw him, and that was for the best anyways.

"I have worked to hard to have you mess up my life now master, why do you come to me now?" The pain that radiated in her words. Shook him to his core.

"Victoria," sighing. "I have been keeping watch over you for the last months. Never have you been without me,"

"But I have!" She yelled in anger. " You left me alone, I know that you had to protect the Hellsing family. But I needed you too," She vanished.

"So Victoria you have learned a few tricks in the last months. I had no ideal how much your power has grown," he smiled looking at the papers scattered about the floor...

"Damn you," she cried. Her face twisted into pain. "Why have you came to me now master why?" Her silent pleas of pain hiccupped in her throat as she sat on the clock tower. She could see the lights of the city below her. This was her home at one time. But now Whales held her calling. But with Arucard back she didn't know where she should be.

"Why do you cry Victoria?" A voice softly whispered in her ear.

Startled by this voice she turned to look. Seeing nothing but darkness. But she could feel a presence she had felt last night.

"Who are you?" She asked shaken by the fact it had snuck up on her.

"My name is not important, Victoria. But I too lust after the kill, if you want to know who I am find me at the warehouse tonight, I shall be waiting for you," it laughed...


	2. Truth Interrupted

Ok I forgot to mention credit to the original writer of this anime. So now I give my great appreciation to the genius person whom wrote the Hellsing series. This anime series is so dark and detailed that I just can't help falling in love with the characters. And I am sorry if you liked Sir Intagra, because I really didn't. But even in death those whom are like a thorn in your side have something to do with the story line.

The darkness surrounds those whom are faint of heart. Everything that is known is just a reality of pure chance. Soon the light as well as the dark will be taken by surprise. The creatures that are about, come swiftly on the wings of hell. Searching for the one that can set them free.

Or bind them to this hell for all eternity. The creatures of the night are surfacing finding the means to come together once and for all. The binding light snares them traps them within coiling around their souls. Sucking them dry until only dusty bones. A new threat has risen and something has rose.

Through the night terrors, the blood has ran old. This creature of lure has come to devour the souls of the damned. Sucking them dry until their end. Soon our heros shall face the creation of man!

Chapter 2

Truth Interrupted

"Contact has been made, yes, no, I know he thinks that we don't not know where he is," his voice was steady with the hint of amusement written into his core. The caller on the other end laughed with excitement booming as the connection was ended.

This creature was something that only could be described as a abomination. Something that was created long ago. Before these new micro chipped monsters took form...

The wind softly whispered into her ears. Calling out the pain and sorrow of those around her. She could hear the silent pleas of the people mindlessly casting out their fear and anger. The voices boomed in her mind.

"Why can't I go out tonight?"

"What do you mean the project was cancelled!"

"Why does mommy and daddy fight so much, I just wish that I could find a place to hide before they come after me," a small frighten child pleaded softly. His fear was etched into the room where he awaited his torture to begin.

"Why does he do this to me constantly, that son of a bitch. I know he is cheating on me," a woman cried with anger.

"Who is there?"

These voices erupted in her mind. If she was under control of her body at the moment. She could filter out these voices. But her encounter with this unknown enemy has left her shaken. Her body is on high alert after she allowed something like that thing so close to her.

She constantly cursed Arucard for his arrival tonight. Why would he want to be near her after all this time? What could he want from her? But somewhere deep inside she knew the answer. He said he has been watching over her, which means that when she was asleep last night he saw the image of that creature.

"That also means he saw the images of him in my mind," she gasp in horror. " Damn you ARUCARD!" She yelled out in frustration.

Her body shook with rage. Her mind raced with apprehension of the meeting she was to face tonight. But her heart rolled with pain renewed. This pain of seeing her master yet again. Soon he would find her. Since that creature had came to her her defenses have been down.

"He may already know about the rendevous," cursing herself silently. "What a mess you have gotten yourself into Victoria," she smiled weakly.

The night called to her. Seeking searching for her to come. Beckoning her toward the evil that lay ahead. Her mind raced with the aspect of the encounter to come. She knew within her heart that she was ill prepared to fight something like this. But she would not call for his help no matter what.

"Better to die alone, than to have his face full of pity for me," she sighed. Looking one last time out at her home. Taking in the sight of the mystery and beauty of this land. The fog was rolling in soon the streets will be over ran with a thick white blanket.

When she watched this from above the clock tower. It was almost as if London were cast into a large window display. You could look through but never could you escape. Her silent admission startled her into a laugh. Before she knew what was going on her body shook with this joy. A joy she has missed for so long.

"I'm going crazy," she smiled to herself.

"No Victoria, you are not crazy," his voice softly cooed to her.

"Damn it Arucard stay out of my mind," the anger once again consumed her essences. Her emotions were out of alignment. One second she was on the fits of hysteria next she was on a spiraling course with destruction...

"Victoria," he sighed. "I can see why you hate me so," for the second time that he could remember he was sadden with grief. A single tear cascaded down his face. "This maybe a normal thing for me from now on," he smiled.

Vibrations coursed through his body. He could feel the pull of anguish consuming him yet again. This was something that seemed to happen often to him as of late. His body was waging war within himself. His pure devoid look on life when he was at the Hellsing organization was being slowly replaced by guilt.

"These human emotions are slowly getting the better of me," he laughed...

Midnight was fast in approach. The cool air whispered calling to the night child within her. This was the feeling she loved the anticipation of the upcoming battle. But yet even with this trivial thrill, the underlying pain in her heart was wining the battle within.

The smell of car exhaust, decay, and blood soothed her inner demon for the time being. Yes she could feel the presence of her target as well as the dark essences of her new enemy. The strain on her body was new to her all over again. She wished to attack. But something was stopping her, an invisible thread keeping her body in place.

If she didn't know better it may have been fear. Fear of what she knew this creature could do. But that would make no sense. She didn't fear this creature, no she a true child of the night would never openly admit fear of this monster. But something was keeping her from the attack.

Hunger washed over her. It was not her hunger yet this was strangely alluring. As if she too lusted for the blood of the abominations she fought. What was going on? Could she truly be so in tune with this creatures senses that she was feeling the need he expressed?

"Now that is a new one to me," sighing awaiting her body to come back online. Fighting the hold on her senses. "Get out of my mind," silently pleading within the recesses of her mind.

"As you wish my lady," the menacing voice called to her.

"What is happening to me?" she thought not sure she truly wished to hear the answer. "Who are you truly?"

"No the true question is what," it's voice echoed in her mind.

Before she could ask she felt as if her body was floating. Distant and surreal. She could see through it's eyes see the red consuming his sight. This lust this hunger was unfathomable. The pull of this need engulfed her taking over her body. This feeling was nothing as she had ever experienced.

Almost as if she took his place. She could hear the sounds of the night more clearly. A pounding in her head, was driving her mad. This blood lust it experienced consumed it until all the souls it searched for were consumed. She could feel the skin as it's mouth bite into the nearest target she could feel the texture of skin under her tongue. Could taste the sweetness of their blood coursing through her veins. Her gums ached with need.

A need so frightening yet strangely alluring. Casting out her entire thought process. Only this underlying need to kill consumed her being. Swallowing her whole. The sensation of the kill with exposed fangs excited her in a way she never thought possible. Like heat erupting in her core, sending tiny waves of pleasure all through her body.

Yes this was what she needed to sustain her strength. Her muscle rigid with the apprehension of the next kill. The images of their distorted faces washed over her. Excitement bounced within her being. Every time she felt her fangs sank into the decaying flesh of her next victim.

Every nerve ending within her scream for more to consume so much more. She looked to her hands feeling the need to lick every once of spilled blood from her finger tips. Yet still she needed so much more. This hunger within her would never end every ounce of her being screamed for another kill. Another drink, just one more ounce of blood. The tiniest drop of blood. She could smell the burning flesh, as the wind caressed her face.

Then the image of red crimson consumed her. She looked to herself seeing her own figure from outside her mind. Like looking into a mirror yet not. This image was not reversed no this image was like seeing her body from the recesses of her soul. Yet the hunger she felt was new.

This underlaying current took her into new heights. There was jealously and lust, a pain to be as she was. Then nothing every nerve in her being shut down. Every desire left her. She didn't realize her eye's were closed until she looked upon the face of the monster before her.

Seeing it in a new light, his face was softly complected. His eye's shined with desire, burning into the night. Piercing yellow glowing, out in the darkness, his pupils slit into an almond shape. Dilated with thrill, and excitement. His lips softly colored like a pink rose petal. His hair that softly danced with the breeze. The white silver strains extended down his body to his calves. Encircling his waist like a lover gently caressing his body. Rolling over him in ways she almost felt herself wanting to do.

"What are you," her voice cracked with emotions.

"I am, what I am, my master created me over ten years ago. A scientist named Victor Dalemhigh, he worked for the Hellsing organization for two years before he was killed. He was obsessed with the undead. He took samples of Arucard's blood to study. Separating the isotopes within his genetic make up. Filtering out the genetic mutation that made up the vampire curse. Before his untimely death he had discovered a way to genetically enhance a new virus. Using this new virus, could enhance the capabilities of a human subject. Giving the distinct characteristics of the vampire breed. But the aftermath is what you felt," he sighed looking into the distance. Seeing a past ruled by pain.

"I don't understand what do you mean aftermath?" Sighing away her agitation.

"I was not always this way the mutation that I underwent recently transpired. I too was a member of the Hellsing organization I volunteered to test his new strain of the vampire curse. At first I was gifted with all the inhuman aspects of the vampire breed. Strength, speed, stamina, yet I was not cursed with the thirst. Nor was there need to sleep during the daylight hours. I was the perfect member of the Hellsing organization. Sir Intagra Hellsing used my special talents to filter out the hideouts of the undead when Arucard was resting. I was the perfect in every way until that fateful day seven years ago," he ran his hand through his hair in an unconscious manner. Pain etched into his face as he recounted that day within his mind. Agony twisted onto his beautiful face. His eye's held remorse, of his action long ago.

"I was out patrolling a new covenant of vampires, at that time they were not the abominations that you see today. They were the true children of the night. Banded together in attempts to wipe out the Hellsing organization for all they had done. I was scooping out the hide out when my system took a turn for the worst. My body was consumed with a hunger so disastrous. I went berserk attacking my friends and so many innocent humans around me. When I awoke I found my self in custody being held prisoner in the dungeon of the Hellsing family. I had wiped out over twenty of my friends and ten innocent bystanders. I thought that they would kill me for my turning. But I was spared and kept locked in that hell hole for the last seven years. But six months ago, something happened to me," his voice changed excitement not pain ruling his actions, but yet there still was resentment.

"What happen to you?" She asked softly taken aback that Sir Intagra had allow him to survive.

"The Valentine Brothers, attacked the Hellsing organization. The oldest I presumed fought Arucard in the dungeons. His blood seeped under my keep's door the smell enticed me. It over ran my senses, consumed my being. I took but one small drink of this enticing aroma. The mistake was made to late for my knowledge. Something twisted within me. A new found power and a new hunger. It over took my being. This thirst was nothing like before. All I could see was the need for blood of their kind. I lusted with it so much so that my powers increased I was able to finally escape my prison and join the world. At first I stalked them one by one. Drinking my fill for the last six months. But soon I found something that would intrigue me through my entire being. A vixen if you will, a woman so alike me. Fighting her own self because she detested what she had become... But that was then and now I find what I can, killing as many as I want. With no one to answer to and no one to tell me to stop. Just like you Victoria," he smiled his eye's danced with delight as he looked upon her face.

He took in the sight of her being. From the large red eye's full of wonder, awe, and a fear he knew all to well. To the way she twiddled with her hands in a nervous gesture. The soft wispy strains of her hair cut neatly at her shoulders. To the disarray of the crown of her head. The way she looked as if she had simply jumped out of bed and didn't care whom saw her. Her soft light pink lips glisten with moisture as her tongue softly touched the bottom lip.

A need none to new to him enticed him. His body called out for him to touch her moist lips. To kiss her with the passion he felt burning within his core for her. But that would have to wait, he knew all to well her feeling for her master. He knew all to well the pain she has lived in for the last three months without him. As he too has lived in the pain without the love he wanted to profess. But then again he didn't think that she too would ever loved him back

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked with skepticism in her voice.

"Because Victoria something is coming a force that will shake the very core of our mother earth. These forces are collecting in number they are gaining force by the day. Each new member brings with them their ghouls, and their families. Soon we will see how many there are. What they want and how they will get it. Can't you feel this presence in the wind. The growing animosity, this hatred. Soon they will surface and I will need all the help I can get. From you and your master Arucard. Without your help this world will be lost," his voice held conviction.

Yet still the underlaying thoughts of deceit course through her being. If he spoke only the truth then this new mass of force will bring about the end of humanity. That was the one thing she truly feared in her life. Yes she would live forever. But mortals could not fight this if it truly was coming.

"Victoria, I know your master is close by, he has yet to learn of my true identity. Soon his questions will come, ask him about the room that was chained up, and placed behind a large cross. Ask him about my creator, to see if what I speak is the truth. When you both have decided upon what you will do find me. Then I shall share my knowledge with you both. But hurry, the moon is changing soon the full moon will take to the sky and we will see what truly lays in the shadows," he vanished evaporating into a mist. His essences circled her only for a second a soft touch. Leaving in it's wake a realization.

His words echoed on the wind caressing her with a tenderness she has not felt in so long. This new sense of love astounded her. It was she that he spoke of, the woman that fought her being to the core. Denied what she had become and still found the way to fight the monsters that came at her.

"So he was an admirer" a familiar yet antagonistic voice called to her within her thoughts.

"How long have you been her Arucard?" She asked softly keeping the pain from her voice.

"Long enough," he sighed. " Victoria, I wish to apologize for what I did to you. I know how much it hurt you when I left," the pain written within his voice almost convinced her to accept it. But her heart still could not let that go.

"No Arucard I will not accept your apology. It is too late for you to say what you feel for me. I have moved on now if you don't mind I need to retire for the night I have had enough company from the undead as of now!" She reprehended him. Her mind screamed with the pain that ripped into her soul. The pain of losing him and now the pain of having him back...

"So they are all here, the gods have brought to me a message. Soon our the time will come upon this world. The harvest moon shall arise within the coming month. Be prepared my children. We soon shall cast out the accursed light. And darkness shall reign over the land forever. We the children of the night will seek those whom have hunted us and use them to bring about the resurrection of the night!" the voice boomed echoing within their solitary chambers. His voice bounced within their confinement shaking the foundation with his powerful words.

The screams and chants of joy, soon mixed with the his powerful words. Creating a surreal united power consuming the barren confines of the church were they awaited. Awaited the arrival of pure night. Their goal would soon be at hand every piece prophesied had fallen into alignment. The true vampire lord and an abomination of man with the lust of the immortal souls. A child of a master scorned by her love for him and the blood of a pure human soul.

Every piece had been brought together by their doing. They have been awaiting this for so long. With the arrival of the harvest moon within the month soon the ritual of passing will be brought from the darkness. With the arise of the God of the night, Amakial, his reign will forever cast the world into darkness. The light will never shine through for the next millennium.

"Yes my children soon we shall rule this world again, and nothing will stop us!" He shouted pleased with him self. His children delighted with awe at the chance to be apart of the down fall of man...

Her resting body twisted with pain. A pain so new it felt as if she was burning from within. Her pulse raced with anticipation her mind played out a vision. That she could only describe as the witnessing of her own death. Her body was displayed before many. Chained to a table that held scribes of an ancient language. They burned into her skin as she lay at the mercy of this sinister man before her. His eye's shined with bloodlust, his white hair only added to the sense of his age. His fangs were down, smiling as he held a dagger to her chest.

She could feel the pain as the hot metal sliced through her skin. Heat erupted within her as her blood was slowly drained from her wrist. Her body became weak and her hunger consumed her...

That was it she awoke as the sinister force loomed above her holding a cup filled with blood. His chanting burned into her core causing her body to twitch. But then nothing her body awoke in pain, searing into her core. Her mind still held the white blinding light from something arising within her.

She wiped away the cold sweat that had collected upon her brow. She remembered as she sat upon the bed the last time she had experienced a nightmare such as that. She was ten, her father was away at work, he to took to the life of a police man. She followed in his footsteps, looking now to the picture where her father embraced her in a tight hug. That was three years ago, when she had graduated from the academy.

But she remembered that image that frightened her then and now it seems to have come back. With a force so real that she felt as if she was still bleeding. Scratching at her head nervous of what was to come next. She stood stretching her tense muscles reliving the pain that remained from her sleep.

"What is going on?" She asked herself. As if she could answer her question.

Thinking back to that day she awoke in the same manner. She had told no one of her dream out of fear they would lock her up. Just like they did her mother so long ago. She had tried to kill Victoria when she was only three weeks old. Her mother had claimed that she had seen a vision in which the night would forever last. Unless she kept her baby from them.

They thought she was suffering from postpartum depression. But her crazy actions never ceased even on her medicine. Soon her father had her committed. She died within two months of her confinement to that physiatrics center. She took her own life, saving up her medication until she had enough to kill herself. She over dosed on the medicine that was supposed to keep her well.

Now she wondered if her mother truly was crazy. Or if she was truly seeing into a future in which her daughter brought about the lasting night. Then she had wondered what could be so bad about eternal night. But now she knew what dangers lay within the darkness. Still she didn't believe what she had witness. Passing it off as only stress from last nights escapades.

But the nagging feeling within her mind told her not to write off the dream as of yet. For it is said that recurring dreams had some face value within the waking world. Since dreams were best put as windows into the soul of the dreamer. Through dreams fears, pain and anger could be expressed without the consequences of the waking world.

Whatever the cause of her dream she would have to find away to keep the knowledge from Arucard. She didn't want him to muck within her mind to find the answers that would arise. Since she knows now he has been keeping tabs upon her dreams she shut her mind down to keep the demon at bay...

"So the night once again wakes," he smiled. "It is a perfect night," he laughed rising from his sleep with a new found conviction. A conviction to face his child and destroy once and for all the pain he has left within her. "But I have a few questions to ask of my old friend Walter first,"...

Ok end of chapter two, I wrote this today and I am slowly coming up with the plot twist and detours as I go. So be patient with me please, any how read and review. I love to have criticism because it helps me to learn from my mistakes. And how to make the story better. Thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. Dreamless sleep is bliss

Ok I know that I call her Victoria, but I also know her true name is Seres not Victoria. I am not being mean or anything and thank you for pointing that out to me. It is just easier to call her by Victoria since throughout most of the anime series they referred to her as Miss. Victoria. So in the next chapter I promise I will start using her true name k. But anyways thank you all for your reviews. I promise I will try to keep updating as soon as possible oh and on that note, there is a glitch in Arucard's name there was a small miss interpretation from Japanese to English. On the anime it is spelled Arucard, but it is truly Alucard or Dracula backwards. Sorry it isn't spelled right and since the other two chapters have it spelled Arucard I will not change it. Anyways read and review, and I really do like it when someone tells me of my mistakes.

Dreams haunt the waking hours of your soul. Casting light into the shadows that bind you. Calling to the darkness within your essences. A new encounter brings about the changes within. The essences surrounds you captivating your soul. Searching within with no restrictions.

Roaming about freely mucking up your life. Sending your sanity into a spiral course. With the ground upon which you rush. The sword is exposed facing your heart. Your mind screams to you, No! There is no escaping this pain. Soon your effort to fight will be in vain.

Slowly the monster comes to eat within, sucking your being dry. Until your breath is lost. Until your heart stops. There is no fighting the inevitable this is your destiny. No matter how much you try to deny your being. You can fight all you want, but when it finally comes there shall be no denying that your soul shall be dying.

With fright, your cast iron skin evokes you beckoning your further through the rising dawn. Your limbs are lifeless, but your eye's see. What the monster carries within with such glee. The dagger will choke the life from your body, and something new shall arise. With your death he shall be set free. Upon the unsuspecting humanity...

Chapter 3

Dreamless sleep is bliss

"I have done as you have asked, I wish to be as you are. Please grant me the immortality that I seek my master," his soft words of pleading did nothing to sway the mind of the creature he faced.

Yes this mortal had proved useful for the last months. Gathering the necessary items needed for the ritual that would come within light of the harvest moon. He had even killed his friend for one of the last remaining items upon the list. Before the ritual could be preformed a friend must spill the blood of a friend.

He had done everything that he had asked of him. Yes everything, even slipping the virus into the Hellsing wretch while she was in confinement by her own people. Everything within the last year had been a careful calculation. Each thing that transpired to the three they sought was planned.

Victoria's change, the abomination being dependent upon the blood of the undead. The Hellsing's family finally being brought down. Even Incognito's fight with Arucard. It had all been set up by this brotherhood. They had went through so many obstacles even killing the only human that could interfere with their plans, Victoria's mother. They have been keeping a close eye upon this child for she was the key to the resurrection of the god Amakial.

It was through her body that he would take form. He would arise anew, in the reincarnation of the woman whom destroyed him. Casting him back into the pits of hell were he has been for the last two millennia. The ancient text screamed of the birth of this child. Of the life she would undertake and the only way that she could truly become the god.

Yes the only thing that was setting them back. Was that she had to consume the blood of an innocent. This task was going to be this pathetic mortal's last. When she is to drink the blood of a human directly from the warm veins she no longer would be an innocent child of the night. Yes this was the final phase. The final preparation to under go bringing out the demon god of darkness and destruction...

Thoughts screamed within his mind of all that he has seen in the last year. All that he has done, every fight he underwent, to watching the light of Sir Intagra slowly fade away. He remembered each and every aspect of his life thus far. Pain consumed his core as he thought of his love, and the one whom truly loves him.

His mind coursed with the images she conjured of his face. He could see what she truly thought of him. How she has always felt since that fateful day so long ago. She had deemed him within the sanctum of her mind, an angel of sorts. Her love with an unholy soul, taking shape in it's true form when she was at rest.

"I wish only to set things right Victoria, that is all I want," his voice softly drifted from his grim mouth. His pain, etched into his very core. "A bad side effect from being near humans all these years," he laughed, but only half hearted. There was no joy in this laugh only despair.

The lights upon the street cast dancing shadows around him. He could feel the pull of darkness, and within the darkness a rising evil. The smell of blood etched into the fabric of the world. He could feel the pull of something powerful growing in wait, casting something disastrous on the brink of the surface world.

Jumbled images raced within his thoughts, to his last encounter with a true immortal soul. That battle with Incognito replayed slowly within his mind. He could only feel his desire to kill him. The thrill of the battle. Even delight as Incognito brought from the shadows a weak old dried up soul of a demon. He still could not understand why he would do something as stupid as that. There was no real reason in calling forth that particular demon.

It wasn't as if that demon was particularly strong. He knew though that the demon he conjured was only Set, a low level demon in connection with a darker power. The lord of all darkness Amakial, the name given by the human race. Amakial as it was said would bring about the destruction of light. But why would Incognito call froth one of his minions and not the powerful god?

He would simply have to consult Walter on this subject. He knew the old man would be all to happy to aid in his research. Since Sir Intagra's death, the Angel of Death has been about the streets of London fulfilling his final homage to his friend. He knew what he searched for, the members of the round table. It was their doing that the Hellsing family was destroyed. It was their plot that over threw his master, and caused her death.

He would not let them escape, nor would he give up this fight until his end. He smiled seeing the face of his old friend. The way his eye's held excitement when he was killing the undead. When he was engaged in a one on one battle with his enemies. A battle of wits as well as speed. The strange connection between the round table members and the new micro chipped abominations that roamed the streets, later discovered when Sir Intagra lay upon her deathbed.

Her last request for her faithful servant was to kill them all. Destroy the men that destroyed her fathers hard work, and hers. They had betrayed her while her people suffered a great loss. Those son of a bitches had destroyed all that she had worked for in her life and she wanted them all to suffer. Her faint, but harsh words still rang within his ears. The sound of her anger muffled by the sound of her disease. Still haunted him in his waking hours, the pain of his loss still had it's grip upon his mind body and soul.

But that was Walter's mission as of now, Walter took that with only a single thought into his mind. The pure simple joy of revenge. Although he was well into his sixties the Angel of Death would never openly admit his age and failing abilities. But still there was a spark into the old mans step, for as long as Arucard had know him. The Angel of Death's skills have been the finest he has ever witnessed within a normal human.

The wires he used connected to his gloves swiftly flew on command. His speed lay not in parlor tricks, but in his ability within. The last time Arucard had seen Walter, was the night before he went to Victoria. They had discussed old times, and the pain they had at watching Sir Intagra passing from this world, and what lay on the horizon for them all.

Touching lightly on the subject of Victoria's fight against the abominations. He could remember the words as if they were only spoke today. Even the sent the surround them, the intoxicating aroma of blood still engulfed his senses as he remembered their conversation.

"Arucard, it would seem that there is a bigger connection than we feared. Between these microchip freaks and the round table members. Have you ever heard of the Brotherhood?" He asked softly his face seemed to have aged in the last three months. His eye's no longer held the luminous shine of his work. Only the tired eye's of an old man remained. It would seem that his spirt was finally breaking. Leaving only the shattered remains of a the died up crusty husk of the former man.

"No I have not what about them Walter?"

"From my research this brotherhood has been around since before my birth. They are a collected members of the immortal society. Praying to the gods for the destruction of the light. I have not found out the specifics in what they are after. Or what the want out of this shaking alliance between them. But one immortal seems to be at the head of this organization. But as far as I can see there is no clue as to whom he truly is. But what I truly wish to know is why those cowardly men would join with them against the Hellsing family, and against the Queen?" Sighing rubbing the brim of his nose. Soothing away the fatigue, and pain that possessed him.

"I do not know, but I am sure we shall find out soon. If they have always been and just now something has surfaced of their existence then it would seem they wish for us to know," his voice held a pain so new that Walter immediately caught it. This undertone consumed his words, overtaking the optimistic joy he tried to portray.

"Arucard I can hear a pain in your voice. What has happened, does it have anything to do with our young Victoria?" He asked noting the way Arucard's body twitched in pain at the mention of her name. The small ripple shaking his composed frame for a split second, before he was in control again. Hiding his sorrow, swallowing it as if to keep it from hurting him further.

"Yes Walter," he sighed heavily. " I have been seeing into her mind as she sleeps. I see what she sees, what she feels. Her heart aches with so much sorrow. And I am the cause of this pain," he looked into his friends eye's seeing pity.

"I see Arucard, Victoria's feelings for you were always out in the open. I could see the love she had for you from the day you brought her into the Hellsing family. I know that she has learned to deal with that pain of losing you on a day to day basis. But it would seem her heart's true feelings surfaces at night when she can dream of you. As she remembers you in a form she can process. Please Arucard, do not do anything as stupid as finding her. She has had time to heal, and you being back into her life would only cause her more pain," he sighed looking out into the dark seeing someone of his past.

"Yes Walter, I should not go to her. But my dead heart seems to beat for her as well. You are right I should leave well enough alone," he sighed releasing his bottle pain in the short breath. Wishing only that this guilt would vanish as his breath does once it leaves his body.

"Yes that is for the best Arucard. You know we have been near each other for so long. It seems as only yesterday we were fighting side by side against the immortal souls. And today I finally feel the pull of my age. It has been a long time coming that my body has finally reached my spirt. I am not as young as I once was, but I will fight until my death takes me away," the hollow sound of this voice penetrated the air. Stabbing, and filling it with his admission of weakness.

"Walter," lips softly curling to expose a grin. " I know that one day, you would finally act your age," his lips drew up at the right corner of his mouth exposing the gleaming white k-9. Joy lighting his eye's with a spark of happiness once again. Mingling with his deep laugh. But the gleam in his eye's was quickly dispelled, replaced with a pain. " You need to continue on, Walter," sighing softly sorrow floating within as well as around him. Until the air was a collected mass of pity, pain, and sorrow. Suffocating, choking the joy around them controlling the night's air.

"Yes I do need to continue, but my body seems to have a mind of it's own. The aches within my joints, consume me with pain. My heart however seems to be frozen solid, I never thought I would have to put her in the cold ground before my own death. Anger engulfs me when I remember the reason for her death," his voice shook with sorrow and guilt.

"I too am consumed with the rage of knowing what they did to her. How they betrayed her for the sake of saving their own ass'. But we both must continue on, we must keep our devoid look on life. We must fight the inner demons within our souls, and hope that we can fulfill whatever is coming our way," he sighed wishing only to make his words a reality. When he was so close to his own destruction. He held a hopeless laugh within. Swallowing the bitter taste of his lie. "I know how you feel. I to am consumed by this grief and sorrow. My lifeless heart, beats within my chest fighting against my sanity. Tearing away at the thick impenetrable wall that keeps my emotions lock away, held captive within my own sanctum. Day by day, my heart is slowly breaking down the wall. Chips and pieces surface, fighting for control of my body. Eating away at the sanity on which I walk a thin line teetering back and forth. Afraid of breaking the thread and having my body consumed by the darkness within me. But we both know no matter how much we wish it to all be a bad dream. Intagra would only want us to fight, fight and win. No matter if the battle was internal or external," sorrow echoed into the wind as he sighed of remorse.

"Yes Arucard, we must go on for the sake of our Sir Intagra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," he smiled through the pain, nodding his goodbye...

The wound within his heart was once again ripped open. Exposing him to the weakness that lays within. Anger, consumed him, anger at himself, as well to those men that caused her death. He shook his head as images of his face danced into his mind. Painting the impression of her love not Sir Intagra but the others. Sighing away his pain, as he looked to the woman whom wished to keep him as her own.

"Yes I never should have returned to her. But something calls to me saying that by her side is where I should be," his heart echoed out the pain he felt and the pain he knows he has caused her. "Yes, I should have left her alone."...

The tension within her body coiled together placing agony foremost into her mind. The rolling wind whispered within her darkened chambers. Calling, caressing, sliding it's way around her cool skin. Soothing away the heat captivating her body. Terror shook her within, recoiling as the images passed into her sight.

The image of the mask man, hidden within the shadows. His smile etched into the background. Coming out of the darkness, the gleam of the dagger shining brightly against the backdrop swallowing it's true form. Blinding her eye's, consuming the entire space of her dream. The eerie chants of so many around her. Her head rolled to look to where the echoing collected masses of voices came from. She could see only darkness, devouring her, encircling, prowling awaiting for the chance to strike.

Their voice's combined together, until it sounded as enchanting as it was horrific. Like a soft whisper of wind against her burning face. Caressing her with care, ensnaring her into a trance. She became weightless, free of the solid connection of this world. Her limbs were useless, her throat was dry, as she screamed. A silent plea of pain rolled from her tongue, but nothing was heard. No sound escaped from her immobile body or her throat thick with the unshed words of her pain.

Strangely the echoing chants soother her rather then sending her into a panic. It washed over her calming the fear, keeping the rage at bay. Cradling, cupping, holding her tenderly. Searing pain took away her composure, her resolve bringing her back into this dismal reality. It ran through her nerve endings racing about her body lighting fire within her soul. Like awaking after a long sleep, emotions forced within pulling her brain from the fog , sound returned. Her sight was cleared, seeing for the first time her surroundings.

Taking in the decrepit house of God in which she lay bleeding to death. The curtains behind her, memorized captivating her mind. Red crimson, flowing freely as the current moved about the room.. Dancing to the tune of a waltz, the movements were subtle and graceful. Carefree, but precise calculated and captivating. In time with each other the left would move on through the center to the right up and down till the movements reached the end then back again repeating the process over and over.

Beside the curtains stood a lone cross turned upside down. It's brazen glory once pronouncing the existence of God now deformed and demeaning. Showing the sign of the devil himself. The top portion instead of showing the way to heaven pointed to the way of hell. How fitting that she would be here when she knew somehow she was a forsaken soul destined to be in hell herself.

To her left the masses of people chanting shouting out their praise to some god. Joyous, canter bouncing and swaying easily within their masses. Each face blurred by the black abyss on which they perched. Like vultures awaiting the death to come. Watching with beady, black intensity glazed apprehensive eyes. Anticipation of the coming meal to sooth their hunger.

She could feel the penetrating stares of the spectators. Boring into her skin, licking the sweat that rolled from her exposed body. Hungrily appraising her body awaiting the feast to come. Bloodlust screaming within their beings. Calling to her summoning a demonic hunger within herself as well. In tuned with the monsters that held her captive.

A slimy feeling washed over her. Her splayed body was being assessed devour with their stares. Her body tingled with fear, uncleanliness, and disgust. She felt as if she was being mentally and physically raped, out on display for these creatures. To sample her body without touch, devouring her like she was being sold for auction. Each person gazing at this prime choice of meat, and the highest bidder would receive his or her money's worth.

She shook with fear, closing her eye's knowing that if she looked down to see her body. That nothing was covering her nakedness. A breeze confirmed her fears, her chest felt tight with pain and despair. Anguish that she was being displayed like this for anyone and everyone to sample in her body. But as she felt the last ounce of blood leave her veins. Felt the last shred of life removed she awoke.

Remembering the accounts of her dream, left her felling the pain anew. Experiencing it all over again within her waking mind. Bile arose within her mouth, bitter and slimy churning its way up her throat. Leaning over the wastebasket near her bed she allowed it to freely flow. Feeling the disgust on the inside as well as the outside she moved through her small apartment. Toward the bathroom, anticipating the hot shower that would sooth away her fears.

Turning the nobs, they moaned as the water slowly came to focus within the showerhead. Churning screaming with agony as the liquid raced from the nozzle. Steam slowly encircled the bathroom stall, an eerie mist settled within the confined space. Looking into the mirror to see her reflection pale with a hint of yellowish green. Caused from the nausea and the fears that lay within her mind.

Liquid heat rushed over her clammy skin as she stepped into the cleansing water. Washing away the morning fears, and the night terrors. That lay in dormant until she was once again called to rest. The prospect of the coming terrors only made her body ache more. She didn't think she would be able to watch these images again without losing what little sanity she had left within her being. But that was the one thing she could not stop. When the morning called for her she could not resist. Again cursing her life as the undead once again.

Sitting down within the shower allowing the water to gently fall upon her body. To weak to stand any longer, and to nauseated to move. Leaning her head against the solid wall, the cool tiles calming the heat within. Water gently caressed her aching body soothing her until she no longer felt any strain within her muscles.

Although she wished to forever remain under the water allowing it to cleanse her being for the rest of eternity. But that would simply delay the inevitable. Not stop the horrors that were laying within the shadows awaiting the right chance to strike. Soon the terrors of her dreams would surface and she would be unable to stop them from coming. No matter how much she tried to hide from them, to her it was hopeless there was nothing that would change her fate. Nothing at all that she knew within her heart, mind, body and soul...

Red crimson engulfed his sight. Acid churned within his stomach rolling about calling out the hunger within moaning for it's next meal. Anticipation written within his being, his muscles tense with the feel of flight. Awaiting the chance to strike, his body was on high alert feeling the need to proceed. While his mind signaled that this was not right. Everything within him screamed to go, but his common sense seemed to keep the monster at bay for now.

The shadows surrounded him circling, chasing away the light. Fighting for the chance to strike as he did himself. The air around him was thick with bloodlust his own as well as theirs. He could sense the calling within them, the way most of them could not fight what was forever coming, the need to sustain life through feeding. The fight to survive, to exist was driving them mad. The longer they had been around the less they had to eat. But these new ones as he did felt the pull of the hunger constantly. Always wanting more never completely able to kill this bloodlust.

Even though he knew it was the only way he could survive he was always sick afterwards. His mind told him the truth of what his bloodlust hid only for the duration of it's stay. That he was no better then them, a monster, feeding off others to live. His curse for wanting to be more, wanting to live forever. But all those years ago, his conscience would never allow him to take Arucard up on his offer, even when he was almost killed completely. But when the doctor told them of what his discovery meant, he forced his mind to shut up. He took the injection an was saved the berserk feeling he can't fight today.

He mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. Never completely getting over the fact that he is just like them in reverse. Yes he kills them, yet he still can feel the need for more. His fears rest in what will lay one day down the road. When he has killed all of these freaks of nature. What will happen then will he turn on Seres, and Arucard. He could sense the rising battle that he would loose, the battle to control himself around all immortal souls the true and these abominations.

His mind raced with the fear that he would one day turn on his love as well as his old friend. The thought made his stomach churn with disgust for himself that he can not control the raging beast within. But as of now he had all the blood he would need and if one day the bloodlust would beckon him to kill Victoria and Arucard. He would simply have to take his own life there was no way around this he knew what must be done.

But as of now the beast within him called for sustaining blood and flesh. His prey stood only feet away from him. He knew that his target would soon attack. The monster within him told him to wait until his prey killed another human so that his veins would be full. But his human nature called for him to kill now. Obey his human desirers, he pounced upon his prey. A young boy no more than seventeen in age. His light blonde hair, red piercing red eye's, and his youthful face became a blur as the demon within him came out.

The red liquid heat coursed through his veins calming the demon within for the time being. Again his mind raced with what was laying down the road for him. Knowing full well that one day all these abominations would be gone and he would be only left with the others. Or even worst the fear that he would be attacking humans again. His body shuttered with the thought of killing innocent people for his food. The one and only time he had went completely berserk left his mind in complete chaos. Every time his friends and those innocent people's face rushed into his memory...

The wind howled, the sent of rain on the horizon called to his senses. The fog gently moved about, encircling him caressing his body in cool wetness. His eye's focused upon the man he saw below. His face was twisted into agony his thoughts raced with why's and how's. He reveled in the fear, the pain, and anguish that his prey gave off. Soon he thought all so soon the pact he made with the devil would pay off. And he would be able to feast upon these cattle for all eternity. Every last one of them would be his to devour. All he had to do was wait, wait in the shadows for the old fool to conjure up Amakial then he would make his move.

His mind raced with his plans as he swooped down to devour his prey. The middle-aged man was the perfect target. He picked his meals like he picked his cloths with careful consideration. Every weak human that was to be apart of his perfect body was hand picked. Every one of his victims, were assessed and filed into his memory. Every victim had one thing in common. They had all been close to the slut Intagra Hellsing. That was his one joy in life he wanted them to suffer as she had made him suffer so long ago...

Ok this is the end of chapter 3 chapter 4 will be up when I get all the plot twist and turns down within my mind. I am sorry that it took so long I will try to be as fast as possible. Since I have two stories in the works as of now I am trying to finally finish the other and start this one. So my mind is running on empty and I am having a hard time not putting the other characters into this story and these characters into the other. Forgive me please :)


	4. Unbearable Pain

Ok I want to thank you for the reviews and say that I will try my best to make this story as great as I can. Sometimes my mind goes blank and I have a hard time remembering what I wanted to write sorry, if it sucks bear with me and I will try to make the chapters interesting and fun k.

Darkness calls you from the light, which hides suffering through the fight. Love is bliss but so far away casting your life into the gray. The dancing wind beckons you forth. The light you sought has been lost.

His smile once filled your heart with glee, now the mangled life you seek, has turned upon you biting through the core of your fight, casting darkness into your light. His face how mangled his eye's how dull.

The life he held dear has come to a close. But still waiting within the night the monsters come to suck your life, out from under your nose. The pain is harsh, tell your soul. That this is how it is to be, that this pain can be turned into rage.

Seething burning coursing through, now you have something new. The rage is dark, but the fight is not lost. Within this darkness you will see the light that is shinning only for you…

Chapter 4

Unbearable Pain

_"Nothing is ever safe in this time of fake immortals. Life hangs on the balance teetering back and forth falling forward to the dark, then back into the light. Just like the sun rising in the east to set in the west. This fate has been set into the stone, craved so that no one can erase this chapter of men. To true that this time of fake compassion, understanding and self gratification has brought froth from the abyss a darkness that consumes the heart of every man. Greed and selfishness brings out the true nature of the monsters that eat of our flesh and drink of our good fortunes leaving only the shell of our souls to float in this dismal world." _

The quote boomed from the page casting her mind into the darkness so true that chills coursed through her body. The book of which she read spoke of the things she knew were happening even now. But something was also to be said about the time in which the author wrote this passage. During the reign of the Emperor Cesar, the man wrote of in the odes and great plays written by so many great poets and play makers alike.

The misfortune of this powerful man brought about the down fall of the city of Rome. To real is the fact that everything this nameless writer spoke of during Cesar's reign has once again came to pass in this day and age.

Darkness has ruled the hearts of men for as long as they have been around a sickness so vile that there have been only so many whom have escaped its clutches. Immortality was something that most sought. Even at the price it had on others, but to literal is the fact that monsters consume the essences of men. Knowing that in his time it might not have necessarily meant vampires.

Maybe the nobles robbing the poor of their lives, and forcing them to be slaves under a horrible tyrant whom talked only of the good he was doing. But in fact he was only selfishly gaining the trust of those around him to become immortal in his own way. Could have been in fact the monsters of which he spoke, but then again, she has learned from her master that the vampire race has been around for quite sometime.

Goosebumps tingled on her skin as the cold reality set in. The book softly shook in her hands as she laid the worn leather cover upon the desk the spine so well worn that the pages never even folded over. Thoughts raced in the back of her mind, of all that she has seen in her life time all the horrible crimes she has witnessed, being on the police force. And now with her being the way she is; seeing the horrible truth of the monsters that she hunts. That their destruction and greed consumed them causing them to kill entire families, just for sport just so they could get their kicks for the night laying to waste everything in their path.

"What are you doing Seras? Picking up a book so true in nature to the things you have seen. Your daft aren't you my dear," softly reprimanding herself for her choice in reading materials. But somehow that was just the thing that called to her.

Years ago in school she had stumbled across that quote when her English teacher made them do a report on Cesar. She had thought the quote quite dark and demented at the time. But now as she looks over the worn page holding a text written so long ago she can't help to feel as if the writer knew then what was to happen now.

Standing to shake away the queasy feeling within her body, stretching her taught muscles to regain feeling within her sore muscles, it would seem as if tonight had only become worst as it progressed. She dismissed her dream from her mind only moments ago, by grabbing the old book from her limited supply off the self in the parlor. Just so she could ease away her fear.

But to her stupid mistake, her reading choice only brought back the terror she was feeling. Her palms became clammy once again her heart began to race faster within her chest. Her vision swirled out of focus, cursing her self for allowing her fear to take control of her body once again.

She sat down steadying her body, calming her nerves by softly repeating over and over again that it was only a dream. But the nagging voice inside her head only made her body ache more. It kept repeating within her mind that it felt so real. If she could not shake this dream from her mind than she would be unable to complete her mission in life! If this fear gripped her in the waking hours how would she ever be able to focus upon the bigger picture?

She had to do something now, and the only thing she could think of at the moment was to speak to Walter about her dream. She knew that the wise old man would be able to set her mind at ease. He would have the right answers for her fears. With her mind made up she decided to find the loyal servant of the Hellsing family and confine in him of her terror…

The wind called to him beckoning him forward. Blood of those around him screamed to him beckoning his fears and hunger out of hiding. This intoxicating aroma was so familiar to him that he would be able to pick it out of thousands of humans. He knows this all to well, the smell of the fresh kill. But his fears coursed through him as he picked his way through the city. His only hope was it was not too late.

That he would be able to reach him in time. Memories of past encounters surfaced as he raced through the streets. Silent breezes on the back of the humans necks as he passed them by. His abilities were failing him in his panic. His dead heart raced with so many emotions that he feared he would never be able to reach his friend in time.

A memory so old yet in his life time so new surfaced within his mind. A battle field lain to waste containing the fallen men, woman and children of the village in which they had came to. His master Integra's father lead them through the muck on pursuit to find the soul responsible for these killings. Entire villages lain to waste in his path. Some of the men Abraham Van Helsing had sent ahead of himself to seek out the demon monster know only as Millennium, were destroyed as well.

The Poland county side was cold and dreary soaked in a mist that seemed to over rule this cruel country side, yet the smell of fresh blood could be sensed even through the thick haze of gun powder. This dark time in man's history was only part of what was happening all around the world. Cast into the dark ages known as World War Two. The year nineteen hundred and forty-four, the small army fighting an even bigger purpose to eradicate the threat of an immortal gone on a killing spree silently was eradicating the masses from within.

While the humans worried about a cruel devilish man know as Adolph Hitler, the men part of the Hellsing organization worried about the even bigger threat known as Millennium. This creature was waging a war within the masses of the poor people of Poland not only did they have to worry about the Nazi's taking over their land, they also had to worry about the monster slowly wiping out the human race, and turning them into ghouls.

But that war would never be in the history books. The people of Warsaw, Poland only thought that there was a band of Nazi troops running about their country side, never would they know the truth of what lay in the darkness. News of the killings and disappearances of the people reached the ears of Abraham Van Helsing, written in the papers circulating around the world. Many only thought of the Nazi menaces taking more people against their will to join in their cause. But he could see the truth lain within the haunting words.

Taking his men he went to bring the monster to justice. This great man was succeeded by his great daughter, whom took her duty to her heart and died for her cause. But at the time Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was not born. At that time Aucard followed the orders of this great man. They left England following the lead, Abraham knew the patterns of every immortal he sought he knew their inner workings and he never was wrong when he took after each and every monster.

Millennium had evaded the Hellsing organization in England and traveled into Poland to continue gathering his forces for his army of undead. His entire army in England had been wiped out and now he was rebuilding them slowly, but profusely each and every day he was loose another twenty or so humans disappeared.

Abraham had sent ten men forward to the village in front of them figuring that he would be able to warn the village of what was coming. But it would seem that their foe was already waiting for their arrival. When they came upon the massacre they discovered the bodies of their fallen brethren and of the villagers that were not turned into ghouls. There was only one survivor, a young boy of fourteen, and a faithful servant to the Hellsing family.

Walter was badly injured; the wound on his neck was slowly draining the life from his body. He fought for control of his dying body, but was slowly slipping into death. His body weak with blood loss and pain, yet he was still alive, hiding out under the bodies of the fallen men around him. Crawling out from under their dead bodies he greeted his master with a faint smile. Hiding his pain, they rescued him and nursed him back to health, sealing his wound and giving him more blood to replace what he had lost.

Slowly he regained his strength and explained the battle he witnessed telling them that they were out numbered by around thirty ghouls. He also told them that Millennium had planed to go into the next village and await their army. He was going to ambush them and kill all the Hellsing organization. His information helped them to defeat Millennium once and for all.

That was then and now he could smell that same smell once again. He could feel the life slowly being drained from the boy's body. He could tell that he only had so much time left before he would be completely dead. Aucard's body moved slowly forward like he would never make it to his friend in time. Hope was slowly dieing within his mind, hope that he would make it in time hope that his friend would ever make it into tomorrow…

Her soft features crumpled as she took in the smell of blood lingering in the wind. Her mind raced with the thought of what poor soul tonight was killed out of spite or just greed for a selfish gain in this world. Never before has the smell of blood provided such a cardinal desirer from within her being. Not even when she was refusing to part take in the life giving blood she needed to sustain her strength.

Something about tonight just seemed to be getting the worst of her, no matter how she looked at it there was just an underlying message to this despair she was going through. But soon maybe she would be able to put her fears out of her mind and go on with the mission she must complete. But for now she would simply ignore these feelings and find the man she seeks tonight…

His mind began to slowly disappear from him. Blackness consumed him as he felt the life slowly being drained from him pint by pint. He could remember the attack so vividly; the monster came from no where. His mind raced with the fact that his age and spirit has slowly brought out the true nature of himself. That he has become weak within the last few months that is the truth he has been trying to run away from.

But now it would seem that he has reached his end. Soon he will be with his mistress and her father. They called for him to come to them he only hoped that he could stay here on this earth long enough for his friends to find him. So he can tell them the story he has learned of. That the underlying agenda of the Brother Hood has found what they are looking for, only a few minuets ago he was so troubled by the news he has learned. Now he fought for his life and every second that went by he slowly slipped away.

The monster that had attacked him, he knew the bastard so well, the only problem was that they had destroyed him over fifty years ago, so how was it that he was here tonight to exact revenge upon the last remaining members of the Hellsing organization. How it was that Millennium had survived their confrontation?

But there he was in solid form they only explanation was that he had eluded them and the monster they had killed was only a result of vampire glitter. That they saw what they wanted to see, this powerful monster even over shadowed Aucard's keen sight as well. Or that this monster was over taken by the essences of Millennium and not the true vampire himself.

Whatever was the reason that monster stood now upon this earth, alive and well it mattered. But was not the only thing that mattered as of now. His mission before he passed was to tell Aucard of his discovery. That the Brotherhood has sought their sacrifice and it was in the form of the young woman they both wished to protect. Seras Victoria was the one the only one they sought to kill, and the ritual that would come from her death would bring out the demon master Amakial. That was their goal the only thing they have been awaiting for the last several millennia.

He had stumbled upon this information while he was researching the Brotherhood in old archives that Abraham Van Hellsing had kept. Apparently Abraham knew all about the Brotherhood as well as their goal in life. The problem was the fact that he had done nothing to stop them in their quest. But he only knew of them not where they were or how they would achieve their goal. He did however know that they sought a young woman whom would be pure in heart and soul; however be a young child of the night.

It wasn't spelled out in so many words that it was Seras they sought. But he put two and two together. The woman they sought was to be a child brought up in tragedy, whom suffered so much pain in her life before she would meet a vampire that would forever change her life. She would fight her being with all her strength, but would eventually give in to the desire to feed. However she would not take a human soul, she would not be able to bring herself to take a human life. She would only be able to drink from donors that would be her true nature.

The problem was that they would have to corrupt her some how, get her to drink blood from a warm vein. They were responsible as well for the death of his mistress Sir Integra the text spoke of the killing of a member of a family that fought the vampires from the shadows keeping them in check and out of the sight of the public. But then again there was a mention of a vampire that craved the blood of vampires. He was unsure as to what that meant, but maybe Arucard knew of what the text spoke.

The ritual must be preformed under the harvest moon to bring from the darkness the true master of the night. Amakial would arise when her blood was mixed with the blood of the vampire that made her, and the blood of the vampire that was to drink of other immortals. The ritual spoke of three other kinds of blood, but was vague in the description. The way he figured it that they would destroy Arucard as well as Seres and this other they spoke of. Draining her of all her blood as well as the others, however, her body would then become a gate way into hell. And Amakial would rise taking over his host body assuming the form of Seres Victoria and bring about eternal darkness forever on the face of this earth.

If they succeed with their plan then there would be no hope for the human race. If the three people whom kept them in check were destroyed then the human race would be over thrown by the vampires and there would be nothing that they could do to stop it. That was what he was doing tonight that was why he was out and about looking for Arucard. Who had sent him a message that he wished to speak to him.

He had to warn his friends of the upcoming battle that lay in wait for them both. But if he was unable to explain to them what he had found out then all hope would be lost. And everything that they had been fighting for would mean nothing what so ever. No matter what he had to hold on until Arucard made it to his side. If this was the last thing he was to do then so be it. He only wished that he would be able to once again fight side by side them both and bring these monsters to justice. But just as his mistress he would not partake in the life giving immortal blood of his friend. If he was to die then so be it he would die the way he lived as a mortal man…

The night time sky softly laughed at him, beckoning him further into its snare. Casting dancing shadows upon his face as he bounded forward unaware of the danger that lay in front of him his only thought rested with his need to feed. Nothing more or less, cursing himself for his inability to keep his hunger at bay no matter what he tried. He could not deny his self the sustaining strength and life that their pulsing blood provided for him.

He tried so hard to fight away his inner demons when he first was given this curse. Now if he denies these feelings for even a mere hour then his body become lethargic and lucid unable to function properly. That is the one thing he hates more than anything about the way he is. Even at the high price of what he endures with his ability to walk about among humans during the day gives him a sense of belonging.

When he knows full well that he will never be one or the other ever again, no longer human never to be a true child of the night that is what drives him mad the most. Belonging to no one side forever cursed to roam about the living and the undead. His head ached bring him back to this dismal plain of reality. His body ached for the kill his senses screamed for the rush he felt every time his fangs sank into another victim.

Truth be told when he connected with Seres the other night he had never really realized the true nature of himself. But now every time he hunts he can feel a pleasure in the kill knowing that he is making the world a safer place for the human race. His prey moved about the streets silently sulking about deciding which human would be his prey for the night. Unaware of the one whom hunted him, the one that would keep him from his next meal, this primal urge was outstanding when he experienced it for what it truly was.

A thrill of passion, this is what he was missing in his life that was the only thing that was keeping him from truly knowing how much this feeling was making him the better hunter. And thanks to the young woman he feel in love with he now had the right mind set to carry out his mission. If he continued to tap into the feelings she awaken within him he would truly be able to kill them without a second thought. For in reality they were no better than him, in fact they were worst scum that deserved to be eradicated.

With his mood uplifted he was unaware of the trap set before him. His body simply moved of its own accord never second guessing why his target was not killing the nearest possible human. It was too late for him to realize that he was heading into a trap…

Her mind set on over drive as she took in the night air. Smelling, feeling the pull of this human's sent, what was happening to her, her mind seemed to rush forward to the dying human form that lay only miles away? As if something other than hunger drove her forward, like a connection from someone else beckoned her to the spot where the helpless human suffered.

Fear, anguish and anger radiated into her core. An underlying need to be near this human drove her faster into the night. What was this feeling was it her own? Or was it someone else's that made her so despite to make it to this human. Yes she could feel it now, it was not her own hunger or desirer that drove her faster still it was Aucard's mind that resonated with her own driving her forward.

It was his fears and anger that made he move fast still whom was this person he sought, why was he running and not simply using his powers to make it there faster? The underlying pain within his soul called to her she became over come with grief as she realized whom he rushed forward to save.

"No… NO, oh God no please don't let him die, I can not suffer another lose this close to everything else. Let us make it to him in time!" She screamed into her mind rushing forward fazing in and out of the crowd closer to her destination. Damning the bastard whom attacked and left her friend to die…

His mind raced with thoughts so impure that he was unsure that he would ever be the same again. He wanted to ripe everything in his path in half in his pursuit of his dying friend.

"Please, God do not forsake me allow me to reach his side that is the only thing I ask of you. Have I not done the duties that you wish for me to do? Have I not helped in your quest to squash out the scum that litter this earth grant me this one pray that I may make it to him before it is too late!" He growled out clinching his teeth forcefully. Straining his muscles in his jowl so hard that his entire face hurt with the effort, damning this night and the bastard that left his friend to die he could sense the approaching essence of his beloved young woman. Racing to reach his side as well as Walter's before it was too late.

He was unsure as to why she was here, but he could feel something pulling within her heart as well as her mind driving her faster than him. If he could calm down only a second he would be able to make it there but every time he thought he could release his pain for a second his senses caught the sent of death closer in the air. Making it hard for him to reach his destination pulling him in so many directions; that his mind seemed to be on overload about to shut down completely.

A firm hand grasped his own cold one warmth radiated through his core as he looked into the eye's of the woman that loved him even after all he has done to her. Her smile pulled at the corners of her mouth a silent tear fell down her check as she looked into his eyes at that moment he knew the truth. That she would always love him no matter what and with that knowledge within his mind he made a pact to himself as they move faster toward their dying friend. That whatever was coming down the road he would be there for her and make sure that she would be safe; even if she refused to have his help somehow with that knowledge within his mind his fear cast aside and he was able to faze next to their dying friend…

Ok end of chapter four plots and twist in tow. I love writing, but sometimes I don't get to do it for so long and whenever I do get a chance I can't stop so anyways read and review the next chapter will be up as soon as I can come up with the right words to write lol.


	5. Seek Out The One Called Master!

Ok here is chapter five have fun hope you like it.

Darkness caresses me holding me at bay silently calling out the fears that have come to hold me in this place. To calm, is the night that whispers over my skin telling me that I have only so much time to spend on this earth before my death will come before my heart will stop, before the sun will rise from the east scorching me.

To hot is this morning light that burns at my face calling me to my end. Lighting a way for me to begin again to soft be the wind that blows at my sins calling to me from this darkened inn. Seething burning casting me into a place of sin, too good is the smell of this life I seek to soft is the sound of their weeps.

So harsh is the fact that lays within written so soundly behind my eyes that whenever I blink the words cross over me like lightning crashing about my brain calling out a silent pain. To great is this desirer to see the morning sun coursing higher within the sky to sad is this ending that I must face alone with no one to embrace within my final hours of disgrace…

Chapter 5

Seek Out The One Called Master!

How could he be so blind as not to see the signs in front of him the wind had changed only seconds ago? Signaling the trap that lay ahead, to late was he to realize his mistake as the first cruel fist contacted with his face. The burning pain snapped his head back as warm pain spread from his enflamed jowl. Burning harshly like fat burning upon an open flame.

But if they thought he would go down without a fight then they were mistaken. Reaching out with his right fist, swing with all his strength satisfying was the sound of a bone crunching under his blow bringing a satisfied smile on to his face. But the satisfaction was only short lived as another blow sent pain shooting up his spine as a punch landed on his right side above his kidney.

"So you want to play dirty, well two can play that game," he smiled as he turned to land a kick solidly in between his attackers legs. The man fell with a horrible groan as his manhood was made to endure such a forceful blow.

His attacker doubled over with pain clenching his manhood trying to sooth it away. Even in the darken alley where they fought the scarce light shinning from the single lamp above them shone in the tears that glistened from his attackers eyes. A satisfied grin spread across his face at the other's pain.

"That will teach you," he thought turning upon the other man nursing his jowl as the bone began to regenerate it's self. Without a seconds hesitation he turned upon the other man bring his fist down in a punishing wave of rage.

If they thought he would simply bow before them at this pathetic attempt to subdue him then they would be in for the rude awakening. He would not allow these cocky vampire freaks get the better of him. He could feel every hit break another bone upon the man's body as he continued his hungry attack smashing into him with hot seething rage toward them as well as himself for allowing them to take him by surprise for that split second.

If he hadn't of been only thinking of his next meal and the pleasure that was brought about by his desirer to feed this never would of happened; but it had and now he was ready and waiting. Flying like lightning across the sky toward his retreating prey his gums aching to fulfill his rising desirer to feed as the smell of the vampire's blood circled through the night air. Sinking his fangs into the vampire's throat the feel of the warm blood rolling over his tongue sent a primal need through his veins.

Clenching on tighter to his struggling prey he consumed every ounce of precious blood that resided within his being. Savoring every last drop as his prey began to crumble under his hands. Flashing into a ball of bright burning light the smell of charred flesh mingled with the lingering smell of his blood and the onslaught of others coming to aid in the battle. Swirling to face his coming attackers poised and ready for the up coming match…

Cold tremors creped down his body, the smell of his own blood caused bile to rise in the back of his throat. Never before had he been so tormented by the smell of blood, even now he could not think of a time when that was so. But he could remember clearly the first time he had became nauseated because of the stench…

It was so long ago, but it only felt as if it was yesterday, when the young master of the Hellsing family had stumbled and feel upon the hard unforgiving ground. Her custom made dress torn to shreds where her knees had contacted with the ground. A single tear cascading down her youthful cheek as she came into the house hiccupping with pain her baby blue eye's the size of saucers as she came to him. Holding her body erect trying to hide her pain.

At the time she was only six, so young and innocent so full of life and such a drama queen. But when he looked into her beautiful face smeared with glistening tears he could only soften at her mishap. Unable to scold her as he should for climbing the large oak tree outside in the garden yet again, instead he cuddled her next to his chest soothing away her pain. As he sat there holding her shaking body the smell of her blood caused bile to rise in his throat, when he brought his hands away from her body to see the extent of her injures.

His hands were covered with deep red and more was engulfing the front of his shirt. He looked to her injuries to discover twin deep gashes extending from her knee caps about three inches down her shins. Shock and sorrow soon filled his mind as he took her to the kitchen to be cleaned up. She perched silently upon the kitchen counter without a word as he began to rinse her wounds cleaning out the grass and dirt that collected mingling with the blood.

With every splash of water blood seemed to pour out more profusely swirling down the drain like cool-aid. His stomach began to roll as he watched so much pour out of her injuries. Pain engulfed him watching her youthful face as she sucked on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Smiling to keep the pain from his face, so she would not be come alarmed and start crying all over again, he spoke softly to her.

"Integra what have you learned today," his voice was soft and playful. Beckoning her to respond to his words keeping her from staring at her knees any longer than necessary.

"I learned…" she hiccupped. "I learned that the tree is much bigger than me and I shouldn't try to climb it again," returning his smile.

He could only laugh at her misfortune as she made a mad face out at the tree standing so tall and firm in the garden. Her eyebrows drawn down into a scowl and her eyes burning with hatred her tiny pink lips drawn tight into a grim line, as her right hand rested upon her hips and her left was clenched tight pointing at the tree in the garden. When she held that pose she looked like her mother, a strong powerful woman. But she had her father's will and determination since it was only two weeks after her injuries that she climbed the tree yet again…

Now as he sat lying within his own blood inhaling the smell of his life seeping from the wound in his neck he smiled. Thinking only of that day of how she looked; the determination written upon her face to over come the tree and climb to the top. That was what he had to do, he had to believe that he would make it no matter what, and he had to finish his last mission. The only thing she had asked of him, even if it meant taking Arucard's blood and becoming what he fought…

At last they had reached the only person they sought together. His body lay within his own blood; the red pool encased him tightly holding his body captive. The pale contrast to his usually rosy tone made them wonder if he was even alive at the moment. But he inhaled a soft breath and the rise of his chest allowed them to breathe as well. As their sharp breaths left their mouths they looked at each other stunned that they both were not breathing until then.

But there was not a smile upon their faces as they looked to one another, only pain could be seen in their eye's at an other wise funny occasion at any other circumstance . Walter's eyes opened slightly as he looked about unseeing into the dark abyss around him. His voice was faint but the one word he spoke was heart stopping to the one standing next to her. As his faint words echoed into her mind she could already feel Aucard's reaction reverberate within his being.

His body trembled with anger, and unshed pain. She didn't understand why he reacted so harshly to this name but she could see the fire burning within his eyes as he looked down upon his friend and the horrible truth began to sink in. He spoke not a word as the connection between himself and her was broken. But the longing within her being began to rise once again as the cold seeped into her body at the abrupt loss connection.

Sorrow filled her heart as she looked to the shaking form of her powerful master. His hands trembled with pain, anger and sadness as he took the lifeless form of his friend from the hard unforgiving concrete. His limbs hung lifeless in his arms, like a puppet with every move Aucard made; Walter's body seemed to jingle in tune with him. Aucard's eyes were hidden well beneath his dark hair. Hiding his pain, anger and sorrow, but as the faint light hit his eyes for only a second her body reacted to him in a way it never had before.

Fear raced up and down her body sending her nerves on high alert never before has she seen him this way. Even during all the mission they went on together, never has she seen such a primal gleam within his eyes. Recoiling from him as he brushed past her carrying his friend within his arms, disappearing into a black chasm, her mind raced with thoughts of what just occurred.

Sadness overwhelmed her being shaking her to the core. Her body gave out on her falling to her knees, laying down in the pool of Walter's blood. The intoxicating aroma engulfed her senses as she fought the tears rising in her throat sobs clinching her body tight. The warmth of her tears cascaded down her cool face. Leaving sparkling streaks glistening in the pale street light, there was no composing herself this time. No reassuring saying that she could think of, nothing at all she could say to make this pain and aguish subside within her being.

She tried to stand fighting away her sorrow, but the toil of today's events had taking hold of her and all she could do was sat and whine. She couldn't fight away her feelings as she tried to do earlier. Her mind raced with the images of her dreams, the frightening image that burned into her mind of Walter's dying body. Yet something new was coming into her sight, a image of her fighting. No not her she knew this feeling although she had only experienced it once before. It was him the other immortal soul that fought against these creatures.

She could feel pain in her right shoulder, in her back and the left side of her head. He was injured, slowly dying the monsters attacking him were winning soon he would be over powered and die. Shaking away her pain for the moment she sought his essences searching for his life through the fog surrounding her. Within seconds she picked out his life line through the haze like lightning she flew to his aid…

He didn't know how it happened he didn't even care his only thought now was to survive. If he made it through this he would curse his stupidity till his end. Hopefully it wouldn't be so soon. Swinging with his left hand contacting with another faceless enemy the bone crunched under his fist, but there was no satisfying smile on his face.

His thoughts and body screamed at him to move faster to elude them and then regroup his efforts to fight and come at them once again. But he was unable to do so now. At first when the others had arrived he was sure he would be able to win. But as their numbers increased ten fold now an outstanding fifteen to one he was unable to fight them all off.

The swirling masses of bodies that surrounded him congealed into a single entity united and strong careful and calculating. A force that even the best generals would be proud to call their own. They fought as a unit as one each standing to take their next hit or to fall back into line when one was injured and unable to continue until he was healed. He never had seen them so organized before, taken aback at this sight before him.

He groaned inwardly as he sensed another approaching him fast it was bad enough that he was fighting all of them and now more were coming to kill him. But even with his last breath he would not subside and allow them go unpunished he would continue his onslaught until his body gave out or he was killed. Swinging blindly about him as he continued to ward off his attackers, as the new presences made their self known, like a dream she appeared in front of him.

Her face held pain and shock, but an underlying emotion was visible as well. He would ask her later why she looked so glum but for now he was thankful she had arrived to save his hide. He must look a mess for the sight of him made her recoil with shock. Nodding toward him she turned to ward off the attacker to her left. She moved faster then the other ripping his throat the smell of his blood made his mouth water…

When she had made it to his side it was apparent that he was in worst shape then she had first thought. His face was mingled with drying blood. The wounds on his body were slowly healing, his body looked raged and on the verge of collapsing. It seemed as if he would only be able to stand so much longer before he would finally be overthrown. As the attacker on her left moved to strike her she became alert to their presences turning away from him.

As her hands moved to stop his punch a new emotion welled up inside of her, glee. The feel of the battle superseded her gloom and despair from only moments ago. As her hand ripped into his flesh tearing out his throat she felt content for the moment. No longer held in the grips of her pain clear of mind body and spirit; for the first time today. A primal growl settled within her throat as she turned her furry upon the others.

Blinded by rage a red haze settled upon her eye's seething burning with a new found emotion. Never before has the feel of tearing into flesh caused her to go berserk unrealized enjoyment coursed through her being as her bare hands ripped into another vampire freak's flesh silencing them for the last time. Her speed seemed to increase as the smell of their blood and burning flesh assaulted her senses.

Swiftly and silently she moved, dodging each new faceless enemy her hands moved of their own accord. Delivering the next punishing blow ripping into flesh or twisting necks until they snapped her body moving without the recesses of her mind being present, each new enemy seemed to buckle under her attack. There was no pain only the satisfying feel of their life's slipping under her hands. With each new attack she became more in tune with her animalist instinct.

A primal need to continue her attack drove her fast still, all the pain she had experienced during the night hours was coming to a boil in the form of un abandoned rage. Driving her faster and harder still, the warm blood of her victims ran down her face streaking her pale completion when she turned from her onslaught to see the rest of her prey. Her eyes shone with her estranged state of mental capacity. Fear soon took over the surrounding vampire freaks. Coursing through the remaining three, she hadn't realized how many she had killed in the last few moments of her absent mental state. The ashes of the fallen swirled around her the smell of charred flesh and blood mingled in the air.

Her breathing was harsh, punishing after she pushed her self faster still. Her face felt sticky with sweat and blood collided together upon her face. The crimson liquid ran down her face dripping from her chin and falling softly to the earth. The primal need to finish the rest startled her for a second as her thoughts over ran with the need to feel their flesh under her hands.

To feel their life being drained, to see their faceless bodies turn into fire and ash. To smell their blood oozing from their dying bodies, to see the shock etched onto their faces as they realized they were dying. To feel the fear coursing out from them as they watched her kill them. A low growl escaped her throat the primal sound of her pleasure reverberated around the alley way. Bouncing all around her, growing in intensity as the sound reached her ears again a chill ran down her spine as she realized it was her voice she was hearing.

Something snapped within her her mind came back at that moment. As the realization of what she had done coursed through her being, shame, sadness, and an underlying current of satisfaction ran through her being. The crimson glaze that once ruled her sight vanished and she looked about the carnage in a new light. She never realized that she had this much hatred within her being.

Never before has she been so ashamed of her self. As she looked about her seeing the ash left swirling on the ground. Yet even with this new light shined upon her she was still at awe of the feelings she was experiencing. Taken aback that she feels more alive now then she has ever before. Something was growing within her being this new fixation with killing with out weapons with out help without anything but her own two hands.

The three standing gawking at her still radiated the fear that rolled from them in waves. Each seeing her for the monster she was, but soon a new emotion moved about the air. Shifting contorting flowing freely about, a feeling a revenge, soon they left behind their fear to embrace rage. They moved faster then she expected flying at her hurtling through space to stand on all sides of her. Staring her down assessing the best way to kill her to end her once and for all their emotions spoke of nothing short of disembodying her would do.

She was in tune with their rage, feeling it all around her knowing this would be the last time she would breath. Knowing that her body was unable to move on more step, she doubled over buckling under her own weight. Her sight went black as she waited for the first strike to hit her. But nothing came no pain only a tortured screams of pain swirled around her as she drifted into the dark abyss…

Nothing could have prepared him for the words that Walter spoke before he fell into the darkness around him. His unconsciousness friend lay upon the operating table slowly being stitched up. He looked upon his friend fighting for his life and slowly winning. After he had left behind the alley where Walter lay dying within his own blood he brought him straight to the hospital. Knowing they would not ask question for the right price. He handed them around four hundred thousand pounds to operate on his friend without any question of whom he or Walter was.

Now he could only sat and watch as the doctors moved about cleaning his wound stitching his neck and allowing blood to course back through his veins. What he didn't understand was why he didn't turn after the bite. Unless it was not a bite at all but the bastard that attacked him had used his hands to rip into his neck instead.

But that couldn't be he saw the wounds upon Walter's neck they were definitely bite marks, by now Walter should have been a ghoul. But for some reason he was not, he was still human and for that he was glad. He didn't want to have to kill Walter; he could not even stomach the idea of it. Shaking his head of his gloomy thoughts, he turned away from the window, walking down and out of the hospital to think over all he knew.

The name Millennium echoed in his thoughts. The hatred for that bastard swirled around him darkness consumed his essences glowing around him. Illuminating the ground he walked upon. Thoughts of his battle with that monster swirled around in his head. Images of his haunting face his laughter, and his death. How was it so that he was still alive had he not killed the bastard himself over fifty years ago?

He knew there was no way that he had survived unless by some chance someone had resurrected him from the ashes and transfixed his soul into a new host. That was the only explanation he could come up with as of now. Cursing him self and the bastard that tried to kill his friend he vowed then and there that he would have his revenge upon the monster no matter the cost.

As his mind slowly came down from his raging high, he thought of the warmth he held within his hands. Of the love he felt radiating from Seres as she led him toward his goal. He thought of how her face looked as she smiled toward him. Of the unpronounced love he had for her, the raging emotion tore into his mind. Buckling him to his knees as he felt her mind slowly dying away as a new emotion embraced her body.

The primal need consumed his body as he linked to her mind. He could see nothing only red as her body moved faster still. Not knowing what she was going through now his body reacted to the feel of battle. His muscles tighten as the feel of flesh giving way to his strength under his own hands assaulted his being. The smell of charred flesh and blood coursed through his being.

So soon it was over and he could see what was happening; three enemies remained, fear rolled from them in nauseating waves. But soon they were driven by a new need a need to kill; they moved faster toward her. Circling all around her, his body gave out as the connection was broken. He didn't even think as he made his way toward her. He would not allow her to die now that he knew what she truly meant to him.

Fazing into the alley were she was he moved quickly like thunder chasing lightning across the sky silencing the three around her. The satisfying sound of their screams made tonight seem all most normal. He looked to her crumpled body laying upon the ground; the smell of blood assaulted his senses as he knelt next to her. Her cloths were seeping red and gray ash. Her face was covered with blood, the worst thought coursed through his mind as he inspected her closer. But soon the thought was chased away as he realized it was not her blood that covered her face.

Softly he picked up his warrior princess resting her lack body against his shoulder he looked around sensing another presence within the alley way. He turned to see his face a bleak look of pain on his face, with an underlying sense of gratitude radiating from his body.

"What happened here," he demanded

The other looked about and closed his slack mouth shut, as he explained in detail what he had witnessed. His words were silent as he recounted what Seres Victoria had done, and how he was overcome with the enemies' onslaught. His voice was clogged with emotion as he spoke of how she was devoid of everything no emotion only the need to kill. Recounting the way she moved the intensity within her being as she destroyed them all with a wicked gleam within her eyes.

Sadness whelmed from him as he spoke of what she did. Of how she was before she came back to her senses, all too soon. He spoke of his inability to help her and the rage at himself for getting her involved with this fight in the first place. All the while Arucard simply nodded his head listening to the others account of the battle she won most of the way. Her breathing within his arms was shallow, but steady. He could still feel that she was unable to regain consciousness as of now. But she was fighting within her own mind to surface again.

"I see," was all he said. "I will take her to her home, you need to feed and regain your strength, tomorrow I want you to meet me down at the docks we have much to discuss. There is something that you will need to know, I have a nagging feeling within my mind that this is not over yet," he sighed disappearing into a dark abyss…

He could only stare at the closing chasm as his mind replayed the images of the battle he watched. He had never seen her so abandoned of all emotion before and was trying to find the reason as to why she snapped. He would have to wait till tomorrow night to understand what was seething within her mind. Sadness engulfed his heart as he thought of the way she looked as she ripped into another body. His only thought was he wanted to stop whatever was killing her within. But he would have to wait till tomorrow to find out what was going on with her.

For now his only thought was how he was going to get his next meal. However he would be cautious from now on when following his prey, he would not allow himself to fall into this ever again. No matter how hungry he was he would be cautious from now on. But still he wondered what Arucard had meant that he didn't know what was going on, and he knew Arucard was right he had no ideal how these vampire freaks had become so organized within the last several months. Soon he was sure his answers would come…

"Ha everything turned out the way I wanted it to," Millennium laughed. "It couldn't have been more perfect if I had rehearsed it. Now the brotherhood will be able to act faster than they could before I interfered," his echoing laugh moved about the darken alley where he awaited watching the moon's color turn to signal the blood shed that lay upon the ground.

Just like so long ago when he was in Poland he the night called to him. He knew all to well that mother earth reacted to bloodshed upon her earth. She always seemed to make to night seem so much in tune with what was happening in the mortal realm. He laughed at the brotherhood's stupidity for bring him back from hell. They didn't realize what they had brought back from the shadows and how their plans would be so disrupted by his presence. But soon he will show them what he truly was…

Ok this is the end of chapter five in the upcoming chapters there will be more insight into the inner workings of the Brotherhood and Millennium. Since they seem to have a huge part in the story line, there will also be more about Seres's past and maybe a love scene between Arucard and Seres nothing to bad or x rated. Anyways read and review and thank you for your support I am trying to write it as fast as I can but then again sometimes I can't think of how to word it any I will post the next chapter as soon as I can


	6. Clean!

Here it is chapter 6; it is kind of funny I usually have ran out of things to say by now. Anyways read and review. And thank you for your support.

The cold calls to you from within; the heat is gone and pain has come to rest again. Shadows surround pulling you down into the pit of hell; into the life for now on you will dwell. The haunting sounds of screaming surrounds; sending chills up and down your body on high alert, to weak to stop your mind from going berserk A life so precious and content, but to soon the fairytale will end.

In its place something will arise causing you to hide. To find shelter with the devil in a form of man, to sweet are his kisses to right is his touch. To faint are the caresses to far gone to realize that you life balances on the trenches tittering back and forth. Until your heart seems to stop, the wonder of it all is that when you seem to fall. His hands will grab you soundly from mid-air and no longer will there be any lasting despair.

But to soon will you realize that your mind's eye has caught the glimpse of the creature residing inside. But will you care, will you stop to stare at his face. Feeling his burning embrace caressing you all over or will you simply bend to his will and chase away your fear holding the spear of your heart plunging it into his to see if he truly is. Or however, is he simply a figment of your mind gone wild hoping just like a child waiting on Christmas Eve for that brown and white pony…

Chapter 6

Clean

Searing heat coursed throughout her veins. Cold sweat dripped from her brow mingling into her hair pressed against her burning forehead. Cold hands pressed against her arms keeping her in place as she watched the events unfolding in front of her. Everything was put into a surreal aspect, watching the battle from the sidelines as her body moved of its own accord. Unable to stop anything from where she sat, but with each new strike she found herself being pushed farther away from her being.

She wished with all her heart that this would be over soon. But the more she screamed at herself to wake up the faster her body drove swiftly into the depleting ranks of vampire freaks surrounding her. Each blow, sent shockwaves into her body a primal feel of sorts coursed through her as pleasure replaced her abandoned sense of remorse for what she was doing. Berserk was the one word that coursed through her mind as she watched her body continue its assault.

Crimson liquid fountains shout into the air spraying the ground bleaching the gray to red. Screams of pain surrounded, echoing, reverberating, and splitting the calm of the night. A primal growl ripped into the fabric of reality sending chills of fear into the pit of her stomach. All the while she could only stare at herself seeing the monster she had become, her eyes clouded by the red haze shinning brightly within the scarce light. Her mind called to her wishing with all her might she could return to herself once more and stop what was happening before it was too late.

Then it happened like morning fog being pushed aside by the sun. Her mind returned to her body and what she saw from this aspect caused her to become weak with fatigue, the thrill of the battle was lost as she looked upon the state of her clothing, red was all she could see upon her once brightly colored yellow shirt, her blue jeans where brown with the deep red setting into them. She could feel the sticky sweat and blood mingling together upon her face.

Bile arose into her throat as the dizziness set in; too late for remorse now there was only blackness as she drifted into this troubled state she has remained for what seemed like an eternity. The images replaying within her mind over and over again. Now there was the fact that she had become something she was ashamed of. Having no ideal as to what caused this transformation unable to understand why she had changed so quickly.

At the time there was only the pain and anguish of the night's events before her; the dream, Walter laying within his own blood on the verge of death. Everything must have boiled into the rage that overtook her body and that had to be the cause of her distress. That must have been the reason she went on the killing spree unable to get a hold of her body. Silence settled into her mind as the images of the battle slowly faded from her mind. The black calming abyss was comforting nothing no torments no pain just the calm bleakness within the inner sanction of her mind.

Within this faded world she found peace at last. Calming surreal peace drifting into a dark sleep that cleared her mind of the events of the night before, but oh how she wished that what had transpired was only a dream and nothing more. She felt as if she was to wake now that she would be unable to look at herself within the mirror. Unable to look herself in the eyes for the shame she felt abandoning her mind to kill unrestrained. How would she be able to face herself when she awoke, nothing after today would ever be the same. The word echoing within her mind boomed loudly awaking another torturous nightmare and the only word remaining within her mind echoing in its ascent MONSTER…

He sat in his silent visual watching her eyelids rapidly move as the torments of tonight's events played within her mind. He watched her breathing increase as she fought for control over her body. He was helpless to save her from her own inner demons. Wishing with all his dead heart that he could save her from seeing what she did over and over again within her mind. But he was helpless only able to softly stroke her face cleaning the blood as best he could with the warm washcloth. He kept soothing her when her body jerked with pain rubbing her arms in circles until she calmed once again wiping away the sweat that rolled from her brow.

He had left her side for only an hour to see upon the recovery of Walter he looked to the pale form of his friend fighting for his life as he watched his breathing rise and fall with a steady but pained rhythm. His usually rosy color drained from his face, but at least he was still alive and kicking. He knew within Walter's mind he wished to become the monsters he fought. But he was delirious at the time and he would wait until his mind returned to him before he would act upon his silent request.

Now as he sat beside her side watching her breathing regulate into a normal pattern he sighed a breath of relief. Her face was still flushed with the excitement of the night's events. But at least she was no longer pained by them. When she awoke that would be another matter all together. He would be here when she awoke and would comfort her as best he can. With all his soul he wished only to erase the pain she would suffer when she awoke. The pull of morning light called to him beckoning him to sleep. Laying beside her sleeping frame he felt contentment for once in his life for so long. The absolute nirvana he experienced made his dead heart jump to life next to her warm body. Drawing strength from her as he drifted into a sleep overran with darkness…

Too soon the nightmare took hold keeping her at bay. Beside her she could see the dead form of her master. His body laid in a tangled web of blood and awkward positioned body parts. His eyes wide looking out seeing nothing a smile upon his face, frozen into a look of delight, the life giving blood that once pumped freely through his veins now lay around his body in a halo. She watched as his body twitched one last time before no other movement came from his still body.

Overhead the burning light of chandeliers blinded her for only a second. As the light glittering off the dagger to her side brought her attention back to what was transpiring beside her. The wicked gleam within his eyes shone like the dagger laying upon her wrist. Delight in demented waves radiated from his body. The smile upon his face showed the true demon his was. His mouth moved but the words were to far away to make out. Bowing his head for a spilt second before the dagger pierced her wrist pain shout from her exposed veins up into her mind.

She screamed but nothing came out, as the second incision was made. She could feel her life draining from her body. The feel of the cold metal at her back made shivers run up and down her body. The events within her life were flashing before her eyes as she watched her mother one day when she was in the kitchen. She moved with such grace and poise that she was always envious of her. The way her body seemed to float instead of walking upon solid ground.

Her mother's warm face turned toward her smiling and singing. She always hummed when ever she was preparing breakfast. The tune was warming every now and then she would add words to the verses she hummed. Today she did just that, her face held the brilliant light like every pore within her being shone with the illuminating sun guiding her way. She smiled as the tune began to radiate from her being.

"To soon the light will be gone. To far is the darkness that lays beyond. Life has moved from this to be at the foremost in front of me. My child oh how she shines to weak is my heart that lays inside. To dark is this world that we see. To haunting to be apart of me," her voice silently sung the words. As she continued to hum, the next verse when ever Seres was to remember it would send chills down her spine.

"I see the light that lays beyond. My heart oh how it is hard. I wish only to see her grow but to soon will my life be gone. I pick up the cup of her life and share these words that I know are right. I wish only to see her grow but too soon I will be gone. I say these words to make her see the destiny that is calling for thee. The darkness will swallow you whole but oh how you will shine when it is time to go. Be not afraid of the unknown embrace it and let your life glow." All though her words were dismal and gloomy she sung the tune in an uplifting beat.

As she remembered the words her mother sang it was also that fateful day that she finally asked her mother why she sung such a dark song. But her words didn't come out like that being only so young her question was much simpler.

"Mommy why do you sing such a sad song," her tiny voice echoed in her ears as her mother turned to answer. The warm smile on her face still lay there but something dark within her eyes made her recoil at the look.

"Seres, my dear sweet child, I will tell you why I sing this song. I have seen your future, I know you will not understand what I am saying now but I want you to remember these words and these alone. When you are older something will happen to you a gift if you will and it will be a gift that you will not embrace at first. But if you listen to me and heed these words maybe you can change your fate. I see through the darkness surrounding you and the man you will fall in love with. He will be at your side but he will also leave you from time to time. He is the key to your heart, don't forget that. As long as you to fight together whatever is coming toward you will perish. He is your salvation and you are his. An enemy will arise to take that all away from you but if you give up you will die. So fight no matter what, fight and you will win. That I promise you," she smiled and turned back around as if she had said nothing and continued to hum her tune this time leaving out the words.

At that time she was frightened by the words her mother said she could still feel the tears welling up into her eyes as she left the kitchen to go color. Her mother had came into the front room holding a knife as she went to kill Seres her father came through the door and knocked her mother down. She watched in horror as the fought each other her father screamed as her mother sliced into his arm. They continued to wrestle as her father bleed all over the carpet. Finally her mother gave up as she began to cry returning to herself.

It was that fateful day that her mother was sent to the crazy house and only a couple months later she killed herself. Seres was heart broken and alone pained that she had caused her mother to snap she blamed herself from that day on telling herself it was her fault that her mother died. Slowly another memory took the place of her mother. It was later in life after her father was killed. She sat by herself watching the rain running down the window pane inside a local pub. She quietly nursed her beer as she watched everyone around her.

A soft whisper within her mind made her jump as the words echoed about. Seething with rage, pain, and despair she had no ideal as to where the voice came from but she could hear the sweet melody of her mother's tenor voice calling to her.

"Seres, my child how you have grown," her voice echoed distant but so close. "Seres I am so sorry that I have left you too soon. Please forgive me; I wasn't myself that day so long ago. But I know that you blame yourself for my death, please don't. I have come here to you to warn you of something I didn't get a chance to so long ago. I want you to know that if you give up too soon in the upcoming battle then you will die. Please fight that is the only way that is the only way to win. But don't fight with your fist fight with all your heart you will know of what I say when the time is right don't forget these words my lovely angel," her voice drifted away. As her cell began to ring, it was that fateful night that she lost all her friends and became what she is today…

The memory vanished as she looked back into the nightmare that surrounded her. She could here the faint dripping of her blood onto the metal table holding her up. The sound was deafening in the eerie silence surrounding her. She could feel her heart slowly stopping within her body as a wave of dizziness over took her for the last time. Then a black abyss surrounded her being. Dreary, bleak, cold, and abandoned she drifted into the dismal black seeing nothing hearing nothing. A soft speckle of light drifted toward her humming a familiar tune.

As she stared at this floating speck of light she could see what was hiding within it. Her mother smiled to her as the speck boomed into blinding white. The smile on her face shown like fresh snow being hit by morning light glistening surreal. A wave of peacefulness rolled over her wreaked body soothing away her torment. She returned her mothers smile feeling only this absolute desirer to hold her mother's floating body within her own transparent body.

"He is coming my child hold him close and fight with your heart. There is power in absolute love it is the light that will chase away the darkness. Hold him close and keep him with you always. Whatever will come in the morning light you will finally see what it is he truly means to you. It is the only way to win now my child wake up. Wake up and face this night with the knowledge that he is the only one that will set you free," she smiled vanishing for the last time going out with a bright bang noiseless but blinding…

Her body was sluggish as she moved setting up in her room. Images of the fight last night shoot through her head. Wandering how she awoke here when she was out in the alley when she passed out. She moved her hand contacting with a body laying next to her. She gave out a frightened shriek awaking her companion from his sleep.

"Seres," his soft voice held concern as he stroked her hand gently. "I am sorry I frightened you," he laughed looking into her eyes hooded by the darkness.

"Arucard what are you doing here?" She asked finally seeing him through the haze that surrounded her. His face was perfect content, the light shinning within his eyes sent chills down her spine. The look he gave her made her inside ignite with a fire that warmed her all over.

"I was awaiting my love to wake, now that she has I suppose I should go," he sighed moving his long graceful body from her bed. As his weight was removed from her side the warmth within her body seemed to go as well. Panic coursed through her being as she realized he was going to leave her alone.

"Please master; don't leave me," she cried. "I don't want to be alone tonight," her composure was lost the nightmares, of what was to come the last sight of her mother, and all that had happened the night before coursed through her mind. Leaving her in distress, unable to keep the tears from her eyes, unable to fight off the sadness and despair controlling her body. To soon her crying stopped as she realized what he had spoke to her. "_Awaiting my love to wake," _"My love?" She said the words aloud as if it was only a figment of her imagination.

"Yes, my love, Seres I know you don't want to hear this now. I know all you want from me is to be faraway from you, but this dead heart of mine calls only for you, and you alone," he sighed allowing his forceful but soft words to sink in.

"I am sorry you must have other things to do tonight instead of watching over a weak woman like me," her voice wavered as she spoke to him with emotionless. "I will not keep you from whatever it is you need to do," her hands shook as she ran them through her hair. Soothing away the torment within her soul that kept calling out to him, her entire being wanted to run and place her arms around his body; but she kept her emotions in check. As she stood to pass him on her pursuit of the restroom to compose herself so he would not see how much his words made her want him so much more.

As she passed him in her silent pursuit his hands shoot out to grab her softly pulling her shaking frame against his solid stature. His hands stroked her back, arms, hair, soothing her against him. He smiled as she leaned into him allowing him to support her for once in her undead life. He placed a kiss upon her crown inhaling the sent of blood and her meadow flower sent that was all her own.

She let out a long sigh as he held her close. And all she wanted from him as of now was what he was doing just being near him was enough nothing more or less as of now would do. If she could forever remain within his embrace her life for now and forever would be complete. She never realized how much he truly meant to her until now. He was the pillar that held her upright and the stone that kept her from flying away when the wind howled.

Leaning back from him to look into his perfect face she saw exactly what must have been within her own eyes, only love. His smiling face descended upon her open mouth as the sweetness of his kiss warmed her core. The taste of his tongue within the crevasse of her mouth sent chills of anticipation down her spine. Her fears abandoned her mind clear except for the intoxicating fog that came with his touch.

It was all she had ever wanted from that first day she saw him in the forest the day she ran from him. He was not human no he was so much more. He was hers and hers alone now and forever all the months without him only made her want him so much more now. Like being away from yourself for so long he was her other half and she was his one body and one soul.

They continued to hold onto each other neither one wanting to break the contact out of fear that this was only a dream. Everything about the night passed vanished from her mind as he held her. Everything except for her mothers words. This night had started out on a collision course with the ground but now she was content and at peace. It hasn't been this way for so long and now she finally has come home to rest. To rest with him for now and forever his deep breathing matched her own as his thought entered hers.

_"Seres, my love I have a question for you," _he sighed outwardly and inwardly. _"I have to ask you about the dream you had last night what was going on, all I could see was blinding light and a wicked monster to your side,"_ he spoke with sadness remembering how his body was laying within her mind.

_"It is our future unless we can find away to stop what is coming,"_ her voice held sadness; but the images of her nightmares were kept at bay within his embrace.

_"I see, for now we will not worry about this for now we will only focus on the present. Seres you have no ideal how long I have wished for you to embrace me and to feel my arms around you, I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you and no longer will I hurt you. We must go soon to the docks and to see if Walter is awake so we may talk to him about the bastard that attacked him," _he sighed once again. Placing a kiss upon her forehead and reluctantly let her go.

His warmth still radiated from her body as she left him to clean up. Grabbing a change of cloths before closing the door to shower, as she disappeared behind the closed door he thought of how easy it would be to go and join her but he would not push himself upon her. Not now, that he knows what she truly means to him…

He paced up and down the corridor thinking only of his plans that would come out soon. His old body rigid with pain but not a pain most elderly suffered it was a pain within his mind as he spoke to his master. His master's hatred coursed through his body sending pain up and down his entire body. His words were harsh and demanding cursing his inferiority for not being able to resurrect him faster.

He pleaded with Amakial over and over again to give him more time, he had to fulfill the prophecy as it was meant to be, and if he rushed any part of it there could be a possibility that Amakial would not have all his powers.

"Senari I have waited far to long, I will allow you to live today, but if there is another mistake made with handling this woman then I will kill you myself and take over your body to finish what must be done. Your pathetic followers have their own gain within their minds. Watch what they are doing for it seems one of them has their mind set upon killing you and taking me into their body to control. If that happens it would mean the end of all that you hold dear, every breathing creature upon that dismal planet will die including the human family you wish to protect," he laughed disappearing with a deafening boom.

Senari cursed himself for resurrecting that bastard known as Millennium with all his being. Cursing his stupidity for allow that creature to still breath. Although he could not prove that it was him whom sent the attack upon Seres he knew deep within that he was the one whom caused her to abandon her human nature and kill relentlessly. He would punish him within time for now he had to make sure she was unstained by what had occurred. If she was then all would be lost, if the monster that lays within her being takes hold then there is no hope of her being able to accept Amakial within her soul.

For the monster within her would remove the one thing that made her different from the other vampires around her it was her soul that made her different. Although most immortals by now have killed a lot of humans she was different and she had to remain that way until he decided to make her a true immortal. If it happened to soon before the harvest moon then all would be lost and Amakial would forever remain in the shadows of the underworld. His time upon this earth was soon in coming and only during this month would he be able to arise. The prophecy spoke of this and it was the only way it could be.

Everything had to be perfect his plan to break her soul had to be the right time, exactly twenty-four hours before the harvest moon alignment with the northern pole. At exactly mid-night during the witching hour would everything boil to the point he has await for so long. Unknown to his master he too had a hidden agenda for bring him back. It was not the eternal night that would remain upon this land, he wanted Amakial here so he could finally kill him once and for all and be able to return to his human self. To be with his family he knew all to well that if Amakial was to die right before his powers had fully ascended into his being then all immortal souls would become what they were originally.

His only concern was killing the woman to get what he wanted. In all of his thousand of years upon this earth he had never killed a woman or child. He had always been selective in his meals. Killing men whom held nothing but darkness within their beings however soon his vow to kill no woman would be broken. But he would have to face his decision later for now his only concern was to protect her from Millennium, and make sure everything from now on went as planned…

Ok end of chapter 6 I will write chapter 7 as soon as I think of how to put every new twist and turn anyways read and review. Later…


	7. Choices

Ok here it is chapter 7 up and running sort of anyways I hope you all like this chapter as well as you have the others. Thank you all for the reviews I have received I will try to post a new chapter as soon as I can and sorry this one took so long. Anyways have fun oh and I hope everyone had a great holiday I know it is a little late to comment upon that but I will do it anyways.

Oh how the wind caress my face stealing my breath as I walk on my way. The chill of the night is calling to me to fight away the darkness residing within my eternity. The searing heat racing up and down my body; seems like home. The distant thunder rolling off the plains seems to sooth away my fear and pain, calling out a name of the past holding onto the light of the present tense.

To dismal is this path I see; to narrow is this road upon which I tread. The slope drops to my left and right to late to realize that I have walked the wrong way to stupid was I to see the danger sign posted upon the trail. My feet move of their own accord shuffling along in tune with the beating drum, that is my heart racing behind my chest, anxiety has set in, the air is to thin. My lungs burn with pain as the wind slowly fades away.

The world around me has seemed to fade and the tears that slowly leave my eyes burn as I walk upon my way. Tears rolling down my face deplete my hearing as they resonate with the ground upon which I tread. The sound within this hell vanishes from all around. The light that I was following to the end has changed course heading back into the abyss lighting the way for me to begin again.

Up ahead I see a sign to the left you will find the light, and to the right you will see the darkness of eternity. The paradox that I read seems to me that to my left I will see the light that has been there only for me, but within my heart the answer comes. So to the right my feet shuffle on. Faster now as the sun zeniths over the mountains to my left; if I run faster still will my path be clear, or will it mean my death?...

Chapter 7

Choices

Erie silence followed in his wake as he treaded upon the hard unforgiving ground. The cool air rustling around his body soothed away his misery as the images of last nights battle replayed within his mind. He thought only of her face, the pain written in her eyes when she at last returned to herself and looked upon him. Cursing himself over and over again for his stupidity, if he had never allowed his hunger to get the better of him then he would never have needed her help.

The wind whispered against his face, the overpowering smell of the sweet sea-salted ocean called to the primal yearnings within his being. The memories of his childhood played within his mind. The sight of his mother sitting upon the beach covered with her large yellow flower printed beach towel. The smile upon her face held warmth the radiance from her smile blinded him even more then the unclouded sun shining brightly upon him.

His little sister Emily moved up and down rapidly as the cool water lapped over her feet. Her eyes shining brightly with delight as her infectious giggles escaped her awed mouth. Her laughter was soft and sweet like the sounds of the first birds of spring. Her short cropped sun-bleached hair encircled her face in a pale halo. She like his mother looked as surreal as a painting done by Michelangelo. Perfect in every way down to the last detailed rendition of the water speckles running down her soft chin.

A seagull called from above swooping in toward land in prospect of the coming meal that lay scattered about the beach. He watched the descent of the large white bird in fascination. Mystified by the white dot in contrast with the rolling blue-green surf lapping in and out behind his body, he watched the happy bird bounce up and down padding his way to his very satisfying meal.

He closed his eyes only for a second as the images burned themselves into his mind, when he looked again the images changed into something he had not thought of in years. He had tried with all his heart to keep these images from ever surfacing again into his memories. The scene had changed dramatically from the sweet smelling beach white and pure to the dismal house where he first learned the truth of what hide within the shadows.

He looked about dazed seeing the lifeless body of his poor young sister. Her eyes white with death staring at him in horror pain twisted her delightful features into the torture that has followed him every time he recalled this scene. He looked to her outstretched hand grasping for something. Unable to grab a hold of whatever she searched for, his body moved forward in dazed unable to stop his self from absently calling her name over and over in attempt to wake her from her slumber as he had done so many times before.

Her crimson soaked body pressed tightly against him as he held her infant frame to his heart weeping over his lost. He absently stroked her face cooing words of love toward her deaf ears hoping that she would wake up and smile at him one last time. He cursed him self for not being here to stop her slaughter. If he hadn't of been away at school that day then he would have been able to rescue her from this pain. He would have been able to fight off her attacker.

The wind brought froth a soft plea to his ringing ears. He looked through tear hazed eyes for the source of the sound discovering his mother's body laying in a halo of her own blood. Alive but weak, he crawled to her still clutching his sister to his body tightly. Scooting across the floor like a babe just learning to move a weak and inferior body. He reached out and held his mothers cold hand. Feeling the life slowly draining from her body, looking into her eyes he could see that she was fighting for the last ounce of her strength. To hold on as long as she could, her mouth was moving in a pattern opening and closing over and over again repeating the same words.

Her voice was so weak he had to lean in closer to her to hear the faint words she spoke. As he listened to her incoherent mumbling he deciphered the words she said.

"Father, Father…"

He had no ideal as to what that meant he simply could not understand the reason behind her babbling to call out to his father. He didn't understand in the least because his and Emily's father had passed away three weeks ago. He was buried in the ground rotting away at this very moment. He looked away from his mother trying to absorb the information she was sharing with him. The pull in his hand brought his attention back to his mother's horror stricken face. Terror twisted into the soft features of her pale face as her hand slipped from his grasp.

Her index finger moved jutting out in the direction of the front door. The panic in her lifeless face and wide eyes sent fear up and down his body as he turned to face what he thought was coming. The air in his lungs vanished as he looked to the figure standing in the door way. Soaked in crimson and muck from the earth, the feral look in his eyes sent chills down his body. His mouth hung open in shock as this phantom moved closer into the light.

He stared at this man seeing the mirrored image of him self for the first time in three weeks. His father still wore the suit he was laid to rest in; the dark blue suit was crumpled where it was once crisp now holding the signs of muck and blood. His eyes shone deep red glistening with hunger. Before he could scream his father moved swiftly across the expanse of the room diminishing the gap that separated him from his meal. Yanking him by the scruff of his neck and holding him up for examination. He sniffed at his throat resembling a dog sampling the aroma of his meal. His pupils dilated into slits as his hunger became to strong for him to deny.

He simply thought it was over praying one last time before he too would meet his end. He closed his eyes and awaited the pain that he knew was coming. But nothing came no pain, nothing he felt his body falling and then the contact with the hard ground. He could smell the blood of his family and a smell so new and sickening of the burning flesh that assaulted his senses that he began to gag.

When he finally opened his eyes he could see what was going on. His father was no where in sight, but he was surrounded by several men dress in black fatigues, their faces were covered with mask. He could hear them speaking to him but he could not answer them all he could do was stare at the scene in front of him unable to do anything at all. He watched as they placed his mother and sister into black body bags. He even allowed them to help him up and move him somewhere…

When he had finally woke up he looked about the white room seeing for the first time his surroundings. He knew that he was in a hospital room. The monitors hooked up to him beeped steadily telling him he was still alive. A man with white hair came and spoke to him he listen as he was briefed upon the situation in which he experienced. Then the man offered him a job on their squad, promising him that he would be able to kill as many of those creatures as he could. That was the fateful day that he became apart of the Hellsing organization from that day on he killed as many undead as he could.

With only vengeance in his heart hoping that one day he would find the bastard that changed his father and be able to exact revenge for his mother and his sister…

The cries of the world brought his attention back to the present. He stared looking out into the black world encased in darkness. Knowing that whatever was to happening now was something that he would not be able to control by his self. He could feel it in the air that a change was coming and this change would throw the world of light into its counter part of darkness…

She absently hummed a tune replaying over and over within her mind, as they proceeded on into the darkened world around them. She looked to her left staring at his face in new light of the love she had only for him. His mouth twisted into a soft smirk as the black tresses that he wore moved about his face dancing in the wind. His eyes usually a deep red looked almost violet to her as he looked into hers. Their bodies moved on together still caught in embrace of each other's stares unable to break contact for a second.

Feeling as if they were to look away then all of this would fade into the abyss. And something horrible and indescribable would arise in its place. The night's chill was nothing like it usually was for this time of the year. The cool autumn wind was warm and the smells of the surrounding world were sweet. The night had started off on a spiral course, but now it would seem that the terrors of the last couple of nights have vanished from their wake leaving only a clean world in which to share.

His hand reached out toward her and unable to deny the pleasure in having him close to her she accepted the large white hand that dwarfed her own covering hers like a well fitted glove. Blocking the wind and replacing it with warmth she never dreamed possible before. The smile written upon her face looked mischievous and silly like a fool staring at a world with unclouded eyes seeing everything in a new untainted light.

He returned her smile, exhaling a soft pleasure filled sigh unable to hide the humor that they both found in the cooing that left his lips. Their laughter radiated the streets sailing on the wind reaching the ears of the bystanders they passed in their pursuit of the warehouses. This was the way she wished her life would be from now on. However, he new the truth that this meeting they were engaging in such a short time would throw the pleasure of the night into the wind.

To be crushed against the rocks shattering the calm that they experienced as of now. The thoughts rolled through his mind of the conversation he shared with Walter while she cleaned up. His friends face still haunted his mind as he recalled the pale almost transparent skin stretched taught over his face. The veins in his neck bugled as he strained to sit up; the words leaving his mouth were soft and hoarse almost like he talked with rocks within his throat.

Walter's words and the discovery of the plan that lay before them still haunted him. He knew everything that Walter did the reason that he was attacked what they were trying to keep him and Seres from learning. The very thing that would throw this shaking world into a straight path with a vortex that was surging so very near trying to swallow every living being on this dismal plain of existence.

Whatever was coming he knew within the pits of his stomach that he would never leave her side again. Even if it meant his death he would gladly accept his fate as long as she was safe. Tonight's meeting with this other crusader in the cause to bring down the corrupted souls of the damned would bring to light the events that were to happen so soon. The problem that they would have together and thus their fighting had to be uniformed. Everything depended upon this meeting, everything… Especially her life…

Echoing laughter bounced carelessly down the halls. The creatures of the night laughed while the world in which they lived suffered nightly by their hands. Each and every dismal being present in this castle was corrupt demented and one such soul even more than the rest. His pale skin glowed as he walked silently on treading away feet with his long strides.

His deep blue eyes stared at everything in his path yet saw nothing his mind raced with thoughts of the coming days. A plan that he has made in order for him to become all powerful once again; cursing the Hellsing organization over and over again mumbling to himself. The white hair upon his crown swayed in tune with his unusual rhythm he walked like a lord of the land so uncustomary for this day and age. While the patrons that surrounded him were so young in the sense of the undead he was far older than most.

His very up bringing shone is his movements accustomed to keeping his back straight walking with an air of superiority while his counter parts slouched holding themselves in an undignified manner. Disgust was written upon his face as he passed two of these very same abominations on his pursuit of the library. He watched as the two exchanged salvia moaning as they sucked upon each others throats. This very act made his stomach roll with disgust. While his mind only thought of how easy it would be to simply kill them both and have them out of the way.

He knew that if he allowed his wicked nature to get the better of him then he would be found out far too soon. That very thought of his plans going astray before the final curtain made him abandon his thoughts of killing the lot. Reminding himself over and over as he continued in his pursuit that they all would suffer soon, so very soon. sending a chill of anticipation up and down his body. The demented smile he wore upon his face would scare even the most corrupted soul on this earth.

His outing for tonight was abandoned for only a second as the pleasure of the coming days rolled over him caresses his body like a well known lover touching him in just the right place. His body still on alert as his mind wandered on its own so much so that he had not realized that he had reached his destination until he finally noticed the door in front of him. He stared blankly at the large oak doors that have lost their luminous shine over the years of being disregarded and left to fend for themselves. Even the large brass knob was in need of a good polishing the grim and dust of the ages held firm upon the old handle.

He was awed that the handle did not simply break under his touch as he pushed it down with his thumb. The door screeched as he pushed the hinges noting that they were in need of a good oiling. He smiled as he looked upon the large expanse of the darkened room taking in all the books that held in them the very secret that the old fool was trying to hide from him. He cursed the old man with vile as he thought of the knowledge that he would not share with him.

The ritual that he was to perform in such a short time was still unknown to him. He hoped that these written scrolls would pertain to the very act. He moved about selecting the ancient tales one by one and seated himself in front of an old writing table. The scent of dust and vanishing oils used to keep the scrolls in mint condition assaulted his senses as well as the iron ore ink used to write these very documents.

Scanning the scroll in front of him he searched for any clues that would lead him in the right path. As he scanned the inferior parchments a scowl etched onto his face. As he read over and over again noting that each of these scrolls pertained to a family documentations of births and deaths marriages and divorces over the ages. His anger flared as he picked up yet another useless scroll and read on about this family's history. Frustration boiled over the top as he sent the scrolls scattering about the room. Cursing the old man yet again seething with anger for being in the dark about how the ritual will happen.

He was about to leave when something about those very parchments flashed through his mind. He noted the name written on the first scroll but overlooked it when his anger got the better of him. The name Senari Delacor jumped back into his memory a wicked gleam shone in the soft pale light shining from the moon as he reached for the scroll one last time. The plan within his mind took in this twist as he read over the names written upon the scrolls down to the very last decade. He smiled as he read the names noting that this particular scroll was almost new. A satisfying turn of events presented themselves to him at last as he scanned the names and noted their whereabouts thanking his lucky stars that tonight's adventure had not turned out so bad after all…

Surveying the surrounding area taking in the decrepit buildings lining the pier he noted the difference between this particular area and the surrounding city. This seemed to be the oldest district so far that he has seen in the several months that he has been here. Thinking over the last couple of months brought a smile to his face. Although he has been fighting since he was seventeen ever since his family passed on; these last couple of months has brought him closer still to finding the truth about the creature that turned his father.

Since his reinstatement into the living world this is the first time he has actually thought of the reasoning behind his decisions to take the cursed blood into his system. He had forgotten most of that fateful day until now. Yet even though his heart was heavy with the pain he experienced finding his mother's and sister's body laying in their own blood. It would seem as if a weight has slowly begun to rise off of his shoulders.

The funniest thing of all is that he owes it all to a young woman whose eyes shine with excitement every time she kills. The irony of it all is that the admiration for her derives from the fact she reminds him of his mother. She looks so much like his mother that the first time he laid eyes on her he thought she was a ghost. He couldn't think beyond that fact at first that he almost called out to her. Yet still the fact remains that she is more closely related to the age his younger sister would have been if not for the fact that she passed so long ago.

Emily's smile played over and over within his mind as the air changed signaling the arrival of the woman within his mind and the man whose blood he shared. Turning to watch their approach, his heart became heavy as he watched the warmth and tenderness between the two. Yet he knew from the first time he laid eyes upon Seres Victoria that her heart belonged solely to the creature that changed her. He also knew that she would never come to think of him as anything else other than what he is to her a complete stranger fighting the same battle as they are.

"Hello Sebastian," Arucard smiled noting the way shock registered upon his face for a spilt second before his composure returned... "I will not play around tonight we all have a vague ideal as to the reason we are meeting tonight. But first I would like to know all you have learned in the last several months Sebastian so that I may fill in the details you do not," he smiled looking from Seres to his long time friend standing before him.

He could see the darkness within his eyes shining brightly against the abyss surrounding them. He knew from the beginning that Sebastian knew more than his self and Seres he just wasn't sure as to all he knew. Sebastian being the kind fellow he was would not scare Seres since he cared for her almost as much as he did himself. But he also knows that Sebastian has more insight than he thought.

"I see Arucard right to the point," he smiled. "I know only what I was told from one of the creatures I had the pleasure of dissembling two months ago. I had followed the abomination for several days while he tracked his target carefully staying in the shadows away from her. Watching intently as she killed as many of his brethren as she could. I had caught up with him taking my time before I destroyed him while he watched his target I watched him. Two months ago his target was immersed in a vicious brawl with several enemies preoccupied as he was with watching her movements that he didn't sense my approach. I took that opportunity to strike and ask him several questions using questionable means. However the discovery that arose from this informative piqued my interest in knowing the woman he followed," he sighed looking into the eyes of the very woman now.

Her face held the cold realization that she was the one this bastard was following he could almost read her exact thoughts as she remembered the scene he just described. He wished only that what he knew would set her mind at ease instead of turning her world up side down. He could see clearly the face of the bastard he had the pleasure of killing. How he mocked him as he sliced into his skin over and over again torturing him until he spoke all that he knew. It would seem that their destinies were intertwined more than just by her looks.

"His information was of the up most importance to me as well as to you Seres. He spoke of a uniformed army of undead both true children of the night as well as abominations. He spoke of a sainthood known as the Brotherhood who has been watching over you since the day of your birth. Keeping you in the dark yet still there nonetheless to keep you out of danger, they also have within their employ a number of humans who wish for the "gift" of eternal life. That would move about in the daylight watching over you when the others could not. The reason behind this "crusade" as he called it is to insure that you will become a sacrifice for a demon god they wish to resurrect. That was all the information I received from this nameless face. It was the motive behind me signaling you out not to long afterwards, for that I apologize that and the fact I to kept you in the dark about what I know," he sighed heavily having cleared his chest of the burden he wished to keep from her.

He was taken aback when she smiled at him. The light within her being so pure and innocent sent a wave of happiness rolling over his body as he stared into the deep depths of her soul. Knowing without an ounce of doubt that she truly was the most pure of souls cursed with the illness that they all suffered. He looked to Arucard standing pondering his next move. His eyes on the other hand were clouded with the blackness one sees in the eyes of a true sinner.

"I see and that is all you know," he awaited Sebastian to shake his head in approval sighing he looked to his beloved before deciding if he should tell her the rest. He knew however it was best that she knew the truth before it was too late. "Then I will clue you both in upon the rest. First you must know of one of the enemies that we are facing. The very soul that I had thought dead for over forty years, his name is Millennium the Hellsing organization had fought this creature in World War II. Having thought we had seen the last of him I never thought that we would encounter him again in this day. However, my dear friend and yours as well was attacked by this very creature last night. Walter was almost killed to keep him from telling us all he knew. He is fine recovering slowly I spoke with him only hours ago and he informed me of the knowledge that he has discovered," he sighed feeling Seres's hand dropping to her side as she took in the information.

He feared that she would react this way, but when he looked into her eyes it was not fear that held her in its grip it was rage. He smiled knowing that she was far stronger than anyone really knew. He also knew that when he spoke his next words that the nightmare she has been experiencing will become reality and that was something that would shake her to the core. Replaying over and over within his mind was what he wished was untrue that the story Walter shared with him was only make believe.

"Walter discovered this information only two days ago. He was searching through the archives within the Hellsing dungeon trying to find out the connection between the members of the roundtable and their relationship to the Brotherhood. He found Sir Aldus Van Hellsing's note upon the Brotherhood as well as their plan to bring about the resurrection of the demon god Amakial. However Hellsing didn't think at the time that it was of worth to investigate further into that world," he sighed allowing his words to take effect before continuing on with his tale. He could see the changes beginning to take effect in their eyes as they realized the extent of this situation.

"Van Hellsing's main concern at the time was to kill as many rouge vampires as he could. The text that Walter translated spoke of a woman whom had banished the god Amakial back into the pits of hell. He was to await the arrival of her reincarnation that would set him free. Allowing him to rule the human world and banish the light; casting it into complete darkness for the next Millennium. The text foretold of the changing that this woman would have to go under as well," he became nervous for the first time in so long absently running his hands through his hair. Something that he recalled doing when he was human, cursing yet somehow relishing in the fact that his human nature was slowly showing it way back into his life he smiled quickly. Looking at the cause of this transformation and thanking his stars that he has been able to share it all with her.

"She would undergo a change from a pure child of light into a child of darkness. The foretelling also stated of a love that she would hold for her master and of an abomination that would sustain his life by drinking the life of the undead without these two other factors this ritual would not be able to be completed. As it stands Walter told me that we have only twenty days before the harvest moon will arise signally the end of light unless we can stop those whom are pitted against us," he looked out into the darkness cursing his part in all of this. Yet he could not be ashamed of what he has done for without Seres his heart never would have mended the way it has.

For the first time in such a long time he truly knows what it feels like to be loved and cherished and not regarded as a monster. For that simple fact alone he would not change anything about what he has done. His dead heart only seemed to be alive whenever he was in her company and hers alone. He knew that this information he shared with her would place a rift within their fragile relationship but she had to know the truth of what she would be facing…

Whispering echoes sounded muffled by the laughter reverberating down the halls outside his chambers. Combining together as the messenger's words began to sink in. Desperation, anger and pain coursed through his being as his only connection to the human world seemed to be severed. His hands shook with rage at himself as well at the bastard whom killed his only remaining family. Wiping out the last hope for his blood line to move into the next millennium the messenger repeatedly expressed his apologies for not being able to thwart the attack upon his charges.

Continually bowing his head as he explained the circumstances in which he fell victim to an attack from an outside force. Having been knocked unconscious and having only awoken to late to keep his master's family from being slaughtered. He deeply regretted everything that had happened having been employed for so long by Senair for over ten years now. But he was just human that was the reason that his master had left him in charge of protecting his family.

Senair was aggrieved by this turn of events however he would not blame James for this failure after all he was only human. He knew that one day his enemies would discover his secret his only regret was that it was so close to his goal to finally become human once again.

"James I want you to find out who did this and report to me as soon as you uncover any leads," he sighed his heart heavy with pain.

"Yes master, there is one other thing you should know before I go there is some worst news that I much inform you about," he sighed heavily not wanting to share this information out of fear for his death. However, he knew that Senair needed to know this information least he find out later. "One of them was missing I did not tell you first because I didn't wish for you hope that she will be recovered whole. The youngest of the four girls Sarah is missing I will find her my master. But I wish to emphasis that she may to be dead as well," he sighed awaiting the anger he knew was coming.

Instead Senair only looked at him with a surge of happiness within his eyes. He could see the hope lingering within the old man's heart that his family was not all lost.

"Thank you James, go now and find the bastard that did this," he smiled thinking that maybe his family would make it into the next millennium after all if she was still alive and well…

He laughed looking to the fallen scum he sent to kill Senair's family and to the frightened girl that looked at him in horror. He would not harm this child as of yet, but soon if the old man didn't meet his demands.

"Yes tonight has turned out in my favor once and for all," he laughed licking the last remaining ounce of blood from his fingers and spitting out the vile substance not wanting this scum's blood to mix with the perfection he has created within his being. So soon he will have everything he desirers and more. All he had to do was wait…

Ok end of chapter 7 sorry it took me so long to get this posted I had to review several things written in this chapter. So that I had the best possible plot to continue writing this story, as you have read there are only twenty days left until the Harvest moon from this point on there will probably be a lot more insight into the inner workings of Millennium as well as the Brotherhood and Senair Delacor. So if it gets confusing then I am sorry anyways read and review so long for now .


	8. Choas

Ok here we have chapter eight, sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't forgot about writing the story. However, I have been very busy with school and junk anyways here it is spit shined sort of. Hope you enjoy.

The morning calm echoes over the morning undone time is of the essences yet we see not as it progresses. To soon the light we seek hiding behind the clouds so bleak will bring about a change to sudden, causing the light to tumble.

So many days too few hours await, our hearts beating in rhythm resonating with the pendulum our pulses humming in time creating a peculiar rhyme. Resound, the instant in which it will stop! Holding fast and true the life we shared will be unstable to hard for us to keep this candle.

A path set within the stones screams what the shadows hold. The candle's flame lighting our way flickers once… Then twice holding our breaths as it dies out casting our world into the final days when we will see whom will rule humanity. Our God is there hiding in wait watching as we lift the gate.

The air is thin and our life is dying, a cry echoes within our confinements bounding forward shattering the deaf, the mute will scream as the blind watch with uncertainty. Shall we embrace what these final days will hold coming within this purgatory so cold or shall we keep a light burning true to stomp out this abyss that seeks us too?

Chapter 8

Chaos

A sickening silence had settled upon the docks as he looked back and forth between Seres and Sebastian. He could see the information slowly setting within the dark recesses of Sebastian's mind while stony face hid well the feelings rolling within. While Seres retained a look of bewilderment, resembling a deer caught within the trappings of headlights. With all his being he only wished to comfort her, keeping her close and tell her it was all just a dream.

But he knew that it was better, for now, to keep his distance from her allowing her mind to processes everything in her own way. His muscles screamed with a need never far from his mind to put distance between himself and the person he cared for. He has always been this way, even when he was a little boy. Running to keep his heart from being torn in two, but now it was different he could already feel the need within his being to remain within a hair width of distance from her. Knowing all to well that if he left her side for even an instant! That she would disappear from his life entirely even if he side stepped just a fraction to the left or right.

Then it all would be over, the life he has wanted for so long. The life that has been beyond his reach there but his hands never able to grasp his wish, and hold it at bay, he would watch as it slowly drifted from his grasp mocking him on its way into heaven. Yet now he could feel his stars changing this laughing dream, was such a sweet reality, and all he will have to do is hold it tight and never let it go…

His mood had lifted considerably since he last had entered into the crumbling remains of this castle, into his hell. He stood looking about the chambers staring in silence while he calculated his next move. He could see the chess pieces lined up in front of his eye's the bishop smiled as his queen waged war knocking yet another knight form his high horse. He smiled as the queen waged battle within the trappings of his mind. Smiling as the pathway cleared for him to establish his rightful place as king.

The wicked laughter rolling from his pale lips would send a madman running for cover to cower in fear hiding in the light afraid of the shadows for once in their pathetic life. His eye's held a glow that could only be described as an unfathomed black intensity. Burning some where on the verge of supernova, his lips twitched as he continued on his pursuit of his chambers. He could still smell the fear radiating off of his prey. The hunger residing within his being to drain her dry still rested into the foremost part of his brain. He smiled as the fear she held seemed to roll over him yet again. The cardinal desirer was hard to resist but he had left the child unharmed in the old warehouse.

He knew she would not be able to escape that hell hole and he would not give her a second thought as he put the rest of his well thought out plan to work. A message would arrive tomorrow night explaining to the old fool the only way he would be able to save his precious human relation. The old man would have no choice in the matter but to fulfill his curiosity and divulge to him the rights of the ritual. This was his only concern his only goal. When the old fool informed him he would simply put it to good use. However, he would not return his trump card until after the final phase. Then that sniveling oaf could have his precious relation but then it would be too late…

His hands trembled as he stared out into the cold unforgiving earth upon which he tread. Having only moments ago found out the horrible details of his families fate he sought condolence in the night air. Feeling the wind caressing his face as he turned to the south reveling in the past a past he wish never would have happen…

He looked with unclouded eyes through the fog seeing his former self lying upon the street his body convulsed as the change over took his being. He looked into the eyes of the fleeting monster that stole his life out from underneath his grasp. The evil bastard had stalked him most of the night. Attacking him as he left the go home, home to his wife and the life he loved. London streets in the days of his past littered with garbage and the smell of human waste ruled his senses. He loved this land with all his being, and if only he had not fought with his wife that evening he would not have been upon the streets staggering on his way from the pub.

He loved his dear Elise with all his being he loved his children with all his heart, but in those days he was a advent gambler loosing most of his hard work on the table. The bankers had it in for him they wanted their money and soon he would have to pay. He was not an evil man but he didn't have the sense to stop the wayward life he had created in those last remaining years. But in his youth he had practiced a methodology never going too far with his addiction. But as he got older his mind began to make up for the time he spent on the right side of the law. Knowing that he was loosing his mind only made the game he played that more enjoyable. So many drinks of fine sherry would loosen his pockets and he would go along for the ride.

The thrill of winning only made him want to gain that much more and at the end he was in debt. All his money gone and yet he still wanted to try that much harder to win it back. That was the cause of the disturbance in his martial bliss. Elise had known he was slowly loosing his grip on reality and she wanted him to stop. He was so angry that night that he left to gamble away his sorrows and only ended up causing so much more pain. When he had woken his body had been carted away into some God forsaken place. To describe the prison in which he was held would be somewhere where light had eluded and only the rank smell of rotten flesh and moist earth remained. He slowly moved his lifeless limbs feeling as if the weight of the world was holding him down. His mind was a jumbled mess while coherent thoughts were eluding him. However, his stomached growled with a hunger only at the time he could describe as primal.

He stood looking about his new home in disgust seeing within the darkness corpses laying uncovered within his tomb. But he could feel life somewhere calling to him. The humming of blood pumping through veins seemed to occupy his mind for the time being. He searched his chambers looking for the source his prey came into view. A plumb juicy rat scurrying about his home looking at the food lain in front of him. His sleek black fur rustled as he moved with eagerness toward his meal. Satisfying his stomach with the rotting remains of a woman laying upon the ground. Her once beautiful gown drab ripped to shreds the once vibrant color now a dull gray. Most of the long formal gown had deteriorated with time exposing her cold gray flesh for everyone to see.

The pale gray confection stretched tightly over decaying bone. Her eyes had sunken an eyelid slightly ajar while the white inner coating slowly dripped out. He looked to the rat digging his claws into the dull flesh. He watched in fascination as the rat nibbled away at his meal. But soon the fascination wore away and the need to feed over took his being.

A red haze settled over his vision he could see the veins pulsing behind his black fur. He attacked the rat as it squalled scratching and biting at the rough hands holding him at bay. His mouth watered as he bit into the warm animal the hot liquid rolling over his tongue down into his gullet seemed like paradise. At that very moment his human senses kicked in and he realized what he was doing. Spitting out his vile meal with gusto shaking his head as he tried to collect his thoughts having no ideal what had come over him. He needed to find away out of this hell hole and back to his wife.

Moving about in the darkness didn't seem to phase him in the least he could see almost every nook and cranny but he never guess why that was so. As he approached a large door he could feel the wind blowing through the cracks pushing with all his might the door budge under the pressure giving out like a stick between his fingers. Not even second guessing his new found strength he staggered out into the cool night air. Inhaling the smells around him, as his hunger increased when he caught hold of the most alluring sent imaginable floating weightlessly toward the alluring smell. The scenery vanished in front of him on his pursuit blending into one tangled blob of greens reds and brown hues.

His prey came into sight a young girl no more than fourteen. He attacked before he could stop his self the basket she was carrying feel to the cold earth. Its contents scattered upon the hard unforgiving ground. He could see her vein pulsing behind her smooth delicious smelling skin retaing a rosy sent. His mouth hurt as his teeth burst forth from his gums. Saliva dripped from his elongated k-nines. His mouth covered the smooth neck as the girl struggled within his vise like grip. She screamed as he sucked on her vein the warmth rushed into his body reviving him completely. Casting aside her lifeless body as if she weighed nothing but was otherwise in his way he roared with a primal growl, as his body become whole once more. Looking out into a red hazed world, his senses heighten his body had never felt so alive in all his life.

Never in all his wildest dreams could he ever imagine feeling like this. He felt as if he had the strength of his former youthful self back into his feeble body. Shifting his eyes about scanning the area for more, his eyes widen as he looked to the mangled twisted body of the child he took into himself. Pain quickly replaced the power he was feeling. Sadness washed over him as his conscience took hold. He had killed this poor child out of greed for his own selfish gain. Tears welled up in his eyes as he rushed to her broken body lifting her to his chest. He held onto her sobbing with grief. Never did he want this but he could not stop his self.

He placed the poor child upon the ground wiping away the dirt and blood upon her youthful face. He wished with all his being that she was still alive still breathing and on her way home. He prayed to God that she would wake up but he knew it was hopeless. The monster that attacked him returned to his mind. That devil had done something to him turned him to a monster just like him. Standing he lifted the poor child into his arms carrying her back into the tomb in which he awoke and place her into the chambers. Closing the door behind him he vowed never to kill another innocent child or woman again. But he knew that this hunger within his being was only halfway quenched for now.

From that day forth he lived by his rule killing only the wicked and corrupted cleaning the streets of London of the rouges, rapist, killer, and thieves. He learned of his abilities and his faults with time. Finding that he had to seek shelter before the sun rose into the sky or his skin would burn. He returned to his wife only once in her sleep he silently whispered to her that he was alright. That he loved her and would look out for her until she passed away into heaven. He watched his sons Luke and Mark as they expanded their own families. Over time he began to seek out others of his kind. Looking for anything that would answer the question he sought.

It was some years later that he happened upon a young man killing draining the life out of a man upon the street. He approached with hasten steps trying with all his might not to alarm his new found friend. As he approached the young man turned toward him smiling blood running down his face. He looked into his eyes the bloodlust he had never before seen it upon another like himself. The sight sent chills down his spine. The young man dropped the lifeless body upon the street. Licking away the remainder of his meal, he spoke his voice was strong with a hint of joy in his being.

"Hey there old man can I help you?" He smiled the wicked gleam within his eyes and the state in which he moved reminded him of a panther on the hunt. His hips seemed to roll as his long limbs moved with grace the spring within his step made him appear as if he simply floated.

"I was hoping that you could tell me if there are others out there like you and me?" he questioned him his throat tight with hunger as he smelled the blood lingering on the wind.

"You ask if there are more, have you not enjoyed the life you have the solitary life you have," he mocked his eyes glowing with humor as he laughed.

"I wish to be part of something bigger something that has meaning," the words came out in a harsh reprimand more so than he wished it to be. But the mocking laughter flowing from his companion sent him into a state of rage.

"Well sir, there are so many more and so much food to share. But if you seek more of our kind then look no further than to the ruins known as Stonehenge there you will find the others that you seek," he smiled disappearing before his eyes. He looked about there was something about that young man that set his nerves on high alert. He couldn't quite place it but he had seen his face in a book he had read in his youth. Quickly he made his way toward his destination forgetting about the young man for the time being…

It was that fateful night so long ago that he came upon the Brotherhood. From that day forward he became apart of something bigger than himself. A place where he could belong and he had never loathed his decision until now. He stood looking out over the vast horizon staring in silence at the stars mocking him in the sky. The only light he could see, since light was his goal ever since he turned and now everything that he had planned. Everything he had been working for since he was turned came crumbling down around him. He would never see the light of day ever again now that everything keeping him going was lost…

Her mind focused upon the words slowly circling around within her head. All the pain all her loss has been because of what she was to become. A sacrifice the words rolled around bouncing with malice within the trappings of her thoughts. Everything that has befallen upon her was due to what she was. Her mother's words echoed distant in the back of her mind. The song she sang came to her in hushed whispers the tune was joyful but the words were haunting. Her mother had the sight, something that she too seemed to possess. However, she would give it all away just to be human once more. To not have to face this rocky path set out for her since her birth. She wished that it would all simply fade away and she would wake in the comforts of her home.

But that was just a disillusioned dream it was never going to happen. And yet with all that she knows a new light was shinning within her future. A light that seemed to smile at her as the red irises came into focus for everything horribly wrong with her life there was that one thing that made some of the pain she felt disappear. She looked to her light and saw the concern within his gaze. He had not intruded her mind while she mulled over the dismal findings. He stood looking with compassion something she never thought would be within the eyes of this man standing before her. In all the time she has known him he had never looked to her in that way. Her lifeless heart skipped beats as he stared into her eyes.

Opening her mind she sought refuge within his mind. Allowing her thoughts to mingle with his own.

"Arucard ," she sighed her voice was weak even within her own mind.

"Yes Seres I am here what can I do," his voiced laced with emotion unknown to him. But he knew deep within the dried shell of his heart that it was concern.

"Arucard, I will fight until my dying breath. I have made up my mind if I am captured at any point in the future. I …I… I want you to kill me, if you can not save me then simply end my life," she could feel his mind raging with pain he cursed as rage over took his body. But she knew that he would do as she wished.

Sebastian watched as Arucard's face lit up with anger at whatever Seres had said. He could see the hatred rolling off of his body could feel the pain emitting from his soul. He sighed inwardly knowing that whatever she wished he would obey. He looked to Seres in a new light seeing her for the first time through unclouded eyes. He focused upon the soft curve of her cheek, the way her chin jutted out in defiance and determination. He looked to the soft pink lips glistening in the pale street light reminding him of a rose petal holding the last lingering remains of dew upon its petals. He looked into her soft red eyes seeing the way her eyebrows frowned in determination. Her soft blonde hair carelessly floated in the light breeze blowing in from the ocean.

Once again he was reminded of his sister, Seres had the same features that his sister did as well and at that moment he realized that his care for her was not a love of her body. But a love that was something kin to his love of his family. He wanted to protect her, as he wanted to save his sister and his mother. Then he was too weak and now he could and would put all of his heart and soul into protecting her from harm. He would allow nothing to befall her as long as he drew breaths into his lungs. He smiled realizing just how much he cared for in this short amount of time he has known her. He promised to himself that with his life he would see her face the next twenty days and live.

"Seres," he sighed oh how he wished that she would not ask this of him. But he knew he would have to obey her request. He wanted her to fight but he knew that this was for the best. He knew that she would be better off staying out of sight for now. He just wished that she would not lock herself up and throw away the key. But he also knew that by doing this she would remain safe from harm. "I only request that you allow me to stay with you for as long as I can," he smiled.

She thought this over for a second shutting him out of her mind as she played over the scenario that would play with him at her side always. Heat rushed into her face as she mulled over his request. She thought about it and sighed knowing that he would go stir crazy staying with her all day and night. She knew it was for the best that he was to remain out and about searching while she stayed out of harms way.

"No Arucard you need to be free facing the night with open arms. You may stay for awhile at my side during the night but you must be out I need you to find them and stop them if you can," she sighed.

"I understand I will do as you wish but I will be in there with you quite often. For now we shall clue our friend into on the plan," he sighed knowing that he had been beaten.

Sebastian had wondered into his own world while the couple argued about what they were going to do. He sighed thinking of his life the one he missed so much. To him it seemed so long ago yet so near. He was reminded of a time when he and Emily had argued about staying out of his room while he was away. He had come home on night after school to find Emily's legs poking out from under his bed. Her tiny feet danced to their own tune as she hummed to herself. He knew what she had found so interesting under his bed. Earlier that week he had came across a young kitten lost about the streets. His leg was broken and he was malnourished. So small and weak hopping along on his way, the kitten came up to him rubbing his legs. Hoping for something to eat he still had a little bit of leftover food in his bag.

Dropping to his knees he picked up the poor creature pulling the remains of his sandwich from his bag. Proceeding to feed the small kitten smiling as he ripped into the sandwich with a new found strength. He laughed as the kitten began for meow for more. Scooping up his bag and holding the kitten tightly in his arms mindful of his injury. He carried him home to nurse him back to health. He talked to the small creature in his hands all the way home. Telling him of the food he would receive when they reach their destination. He decided to call the cat Lucky, since he was still alive after his injury and still had a bit of spark left in him.

As he entered the house he made sure the kitten was packed away out of sight so that his mother wouldn't see the new thing he brought home to nurse back to health. His mother heard him come in and proceeded to ask how his day was as the small bundle began to move under his jacket. Scratching his skin, he hurried to his room explaining that he needed to go to the bathroom really bad. Shutting the door he hurried to remove the squirming bundle intent upon opening his flesh until he was free. He placed the kitten upon his desk and removed a shoe box out from behind his books. Opening the box and talking to the kitten as he proceeded to place his injured leg into a makeshift sling.

The kitten protested a lot and bit his hand as hard as he could. He smiled after he was done and the kitten had calmed down and was playing with a pencil rolling it back and forth between his paws. From that day on he kept the kitten in his room placing him in a makeshift pin under his bed. Slowly as the week passed the kitten regained all of his strength and the leg continued to heal properly. A week had passed and his little sister had somehow found a new friend. She was playing with the kitten under his bed when he walked in. He smiled for a second watching as she moved and giggled. But then he realized that he had to do something about this in order for the kitten to remain.

Closing the door behind him he came up and dragged his sister out. Holding her tightly against his body as she squalled with joy.

"Bastin let me go I want to play with the kitty let me go," her voice was firm as she wiggled in his arms.

Smiling he sat her upon the ground. Wiping his face of his joy he replaced his laughter with a stern look. Her lip jutted out in a pout as she looked into his eyes. She always did that when ever she knew she was in trouble. He had a hard time being mad at her when she did this, she was just too cute. Her eyes as big as saucers the baby blue's shinning with unshed tears.

"Emily what are you doing in my room?" He demanded.

"I wanted to see the kitty," she hiccupped.

"Emily this is my room you can not come in here unless I say so, if mom finds out I have a cat we will have to get rid of it," his voice was soft losing all merit of his assembled anger.

"NO," she shrieked. "I want the kitty, please don't take it way," she cried softly.

"Listen Emily we can keep the kitty if you can keep a secret. You can't tell anyone about the kitty k," he watched as she nodded her head wiping away the tears in her eyes. She then smiled up at him her eyes shinning like the morning sky he smiled back lifting her into his lap hugging her softly.

"Now listen you can't come in here unless I am home ok because we don't want mom to find out," she nodded against his chest hugging him tightly. He let her down and sat beside her. Pushing his body back he reached under the bed and opened the cage. The kitten came bounding out and began to play with Emily's long dress batting at the lace. She laughed full of wonder and delight. Singing to the kitten as he played under her feet…

It was that way day after day for about a month until one day Emily came into the room and opened the cage. He had left the window open so that the kitten could feel a breeze and in doing so also allowed the kitten to escape back into the noisy world outside. When he had came home that night Emily was in tears and his mother held her tight telling her everything would be ok. He asked what was wrong and she explained to him that the kitten had ran away. He looked shocked and hurt as he looked at his mother. He didn't know she knew but she did, she explained that she found him one day while she was picking up cloths from his room.

She never said that she knew because Emily and his self loved the kitten so much. But she would feed and refill the water bowl during the day which would explain why it was never empty. He lifted Emily from his mother's arms and whispered to her that he would find another kitty. She was happy and joyously wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek. Her runny nose and tears linger upon his face as she rubbed her face against his collar. He only smiled and hugged her tightly…

He thought about that day and yearned for that happiness again. He wished that they were still alive but he knew some how his destiny would bring another Emily into his life only this time with the grave look upon Seres's face he knew it would take far more than a kitty to make her happy again…

Arucard turned toward the other standing next to them his eyes held the pain and anger he had toward the demons out to destroy his happiness. He watched in silence as Seres explained to Sebastian what she had planed to do for the next twenty days. He sighed hoping that this was the right thing. Hoping that whatever lay down the road he would not have to watch and be apart of the destruction heading their way. He hoped he would not have to see her dying body lain upon a table. He shuttered inwardly as the images of her nightmare took hold of his being. His mind contorted around the image in his thoughts. Looking for the slightest clue that could lead them toward the Brotherhood. He thought of a time so long ago when he roamed the streets of London looking for his next meal. And thought of a man he sent to join a group of banded undead.

He remembered his face, how old he was when he was changed. His eyes had a soft blue glow to them unlike most of their kind. He could read everything moving around within the old man's mind. Every thought he had every regret lain out before him. He held only pity for the old man. And hoped where ever he was that he was doing that he had finally found peace at last…

Ok this is the end a time in which you reflect upon the story silently deciding if you liked it or despised the entire exert. Hope you like it (oh you did I am so happy) [tears running out of large puppy eyes. Sorry just being a goof since most of this chapter was serious I had to throw in a little humor. Anyways I will have chapter nine up as soon as I can.


End file.
